Interlingua-English Dictionary i
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- i- see in- -i- see -ion -ia¹ suffixo substantive with nouns and adjectives 1. with adjectives, especially verbal adjectives in -nt- -©y, -©e (= state or quality of being ...); 2. with names of peoples and persons -ia, -y (= country, province, or region of the ...s, or named for ...) Hence: -antia; -entia; -ientia; efficacia etc.; perfidia etc.; fortia etc.; ineptia etc.; modestia etc.; insomnia etc.; Arabia etc.; Francia etc.; Georgia etc.; Burgundia etc. -ia² (-ía or stressed on preceding vowel) suffixo substantive especially with compounds -ia, -y (1. state, quality, and status; 2. action, result, and product; 3. art, science, and practice) Hence: -eria; abbatia etc.; bizarria etc.; zelosia etc.; nostalgia etc.; monarchia etc.; hemorrhagia etc.; photographia etc.; anatomia etc.; geologia etc.; metallurgia etc.; idolatria etc. iambic adj Pros. iambic iambico n iambic (= verse composed of iambic feet) iambo n Pros. iamb Hence: iambic-iambico -ian suffixo adjective with names of places and persons -ian (1. pertaining to ...; 2. native to or inhabiting ...) Hence: -iano; christian etc.; parisian etc. -iano suffixo substantive with names of places and persons -ian (1. native or inhabitant of ...; 2. adherent of ...) Hence: parisiano etc.; christiano etc. iatro- n in compounds iatro- (= physician) Hence: hippiatro etc.; psychiatro etc. ... iber adj Iberian, Iberic Hence: ibero-Iberia, iberic, celtibero etc. Iberia npr Iberia iberic adj Iberic, Iberian; Peninsula Iberic Iberian Peninsula ibero n Iberian ibi adv there ibidem (-bí-) adv 1. in the same place, in that very place; 2. ibidem; ibid., ib. ibid., ib. -ibile suffixo adjective with verbs in -er and -ir -ible, -able (= that can be ...ed; that is worthy to be ...) Hence: legibile etc.; audibile etc.; deducibile etc.; deductibile etc.; defensibile etc.; flexibile etc.; sensibile etc. -ic suffixo adjective after -i- of the stem, or of another suffix; used with nouns -ic, -ical (= of, pertaining to etc., ... or ...s) Hence: -ico; -ica; prosaic etc.; arabic etc.; cubic etc.; dramatic etc; jornalistic etc.; methodic etc.; nostalgic etc.; psychologic etc. -ica suffixo substantive with nouns -ic, -ics (= the science or study of ...) Hence: logica etc.; ethica etc.; botanica etc.; gymnastica etc. icarie adj Icarian; Mar Icarie Icarian Sea Icaro (í-) npr Mythol. Icarus Hence: icarie iceberg A n iceberg ichthy- n in derivatives and compounds ichthy-, ichthyo- (= fish) Hence: ichthyic; ichthyocolla etc.; ichthyol etc.; ichthyologo etc.; ichthyophage etc. ichthyic adj Zool. ichthyic ichthyocolla n fish-glue, ichthyocol ichthyol n Pharm. ichthyol ichthyolitho (-ó-) n Paleontol. ichthyolite ichthyologia (-ía) n ichthyology ichthyologic adj ichthyological ichthyologista n ichthyologist ichthyologo (-ólogo) n ichthyologist Hence: ichthyologia-ichthyologista; ichthyologic ichthyophage (-ófage) adj ichthyophagous, fish-eating Hence: ichthyophagia; ichthyophago ichthyophagia (-ía) n ichthyophagy ichthyophago (-ófago) n ichthyophagist ichthyosauro n Paleontol. ichthyosaur, ichthyosaurus -ico suffixo substantive with nouns; usually correlative to words in -ic and -ica -ic, -ician, -icist (= one skilled in the art or science of ...) Hence: critico etc.; diplomatico etc.; historico etc.; magico etc.; musico etc.; physico etc. icone n icon Hence: iconic; iconographo etc.; iconoclasta etc.; iconolatra etc.; iconostase etc. iconic adj iconic iconoclasta n iconoclast Hence: iconoclastic iconoclastic adj iconoclastic iconographia (-ía) n iconography iconographic adj iconographic iconographo (-nó-) n iconographer Hence: iconographia; iconographic iconolatra (-nó-) n iconolater Hence: iconolatria iconolatria (-ía) n iconolatry iconologia (-ía) n iconology iconologo (-nó-) n iconologist Hence: iconologia iconostase (-nó-) n iconostasis id 1. pron pers it; 2. dem pron that; id es, i.e. that is (to say), i.e. idea (-éa) n idea Hence: ideal &; idear-ideation; ideogramma etc. ideal¹ adj ideal Hence: idealitate; idealismo; idealista; idealisar-idealisation, idealisator ideal² n ideal idealisar v to idealize idealisation n idealization idealisator n idealizer idealismo n idealism idealista¹ adj idealist, idealistic idealista² n idealist idealitate n ideality idear v to ideate, conceive ideation n ideation idem (í-) pron 1. the same (thing); 2. idem ident- in derivatives Hence: identitate; identic; identificar & identic adj identical; identic a identical with identificabile adj identifiable identificar v to identify (1. to make identical, to treat as identical; 2. to establish the identity of) Hence: identificabile; identification identification n identification identitate n identity ideogramma n ideogram ideographia (-ía) n ideography Hence: ideographic ideographic adj ideographic ideologia (-ía) n ideology (1. science of ideas; 2. as in “Fascist ideology”) ideologic adj ideologic, ideological ideologo (-ólogo) n ideologist Hence: ideologia; ideologic idi- adj in compounds idio- (= own, peculiar; separate, distinct) Hence: idiosyncrasia etc. idioma -ma/-mat- n idiom (= language peculiar to a people, region, etc.) Hence: idomatic idiomat- see idioma idiomatic adj idiomatic idiom neutral I.N. n Interling. Idiom Neutral idiosyncrasia (-ía) n idiosyncrasy Hence: idiosyncrasic idiosyncrasic adj idiosyncratic idiota n idiot; attrib. idiotic Hence: idiotia; idiotic; idiotismo idiotia (-ía) n idiocy idiotic adj idiotic idiotismo n 1. idiom, idiomatic expression; 2. idiocy idista n Interling. Idist ido Ido n Interling. Ido Hence: idista idolatra (-dó-) n idolater; attrib. idolatrous Hence: idolatria; idolatric; idolatrar idolatrar v to idolize (= to make an idol of) idolatria (-ía) n idolatry idolatric adj idolatrous, idolatric idolisar v idolize (= to make an idol of) idolo (í-) n idol Hence: idolisar; idolatra etc. idyllic adj idyllic idyllio n idyll Hence: idyllic -iente¹ suffixo adjective with verbs in -ir; forming verbal adjectives -ing, -ient (as in “nourishing,” “nutrient”) Hence: -ientia; conveniente etc.; obediente etc. -iente² suffixo substantive with verbs in -ir -ient (1. one who or that which is ...ient; 2. one who or that which ...) Hence: emolliente etc.; expediente etc. -ientia suffixo substantive with verbs in -ir -ience, -iency (= state or quality of ...ing or being ...ient) Hence: convenientia etc.; experientia etc. -iera suffixo substantive 1. container, holder, etc. (= that which contains, covers, or protects ...); 2. field; mine, quarry, etc. (= place where ... grows or is found) Hence: sucriera etc.; garrettiera etc.; risiera etc.; carboniera etc. -iero suffixo substantive with names of fruits, nuts, etc. tree, bush, plant (= tree, etc. bearing or producing ...s) Hence: amandoliero etc.; fragiero etc. -ifere suffixo adjective with nouns -iferous (= bearing, producing, yielding) Hence: carbonifere etc.; conifere etc.; herbifere etc.; prolifere etc. -ific (-ífic) suffixo adjective after -i-; used with nouns -ific, -fic (= making, causing) Hence: -ificar; calorific etc.; pacific etc.; scientific etc. -ificar suffixo verbal after -i-; used with nouns and adjectives -ify, -fy (= to make, render ...; to convert into ...) Hence: amplificar etc.; clarificar etc.; magnificar etc.; petrificar etc. -ig- see ager igitur (í-) adv/conj then, therefore, thereupon igne n fire Hence: ignee; ignir-ignition; ignicola etc.; ignivome etc. ignee adj igneous (1. fiery; 2. Geol.) ignicola (-í-) n fire worshipper ignir v to ignite ignition n (state of) ignition, combustion ignivome (-í-) adj vomiting fire, ignivomous ignobile adj ignoble (1. of low birth or position; 2. mean, base) Hence: ignobilitate ignobilitate n ignobleness ignominia n ignominy Hence: ignominiose ignominiose adj ignominious ignorabile adj ignorable ignorante adj ignorant (= knowing nothing) ignorantia n ignorance ignorantismo n ignorantism ignorar v 1. not to know, to be ignorant of; 2. to ignore; non ignorar to know very well, be well aware of Hence: ignorante-ignorantia, ignorantismo; ignorabile il impers pron it il pron pers 1. he; 2. him (as in “with him, with it”, “for him, for it”) (= ille) il- see in- ilice (í-) n holly illa pron pers 1. she; 2. her (as in “of her,” “with her”) illac adv there ille¹ I. dem adj 1. that, those; 2. (the) former (= first of two); II. dem pron 1. that (one); 2. the former ille² pron pers 1. he; it; 2. him; it (as in “with him,” “with it”; “for him,” “for it”) illegal adj illegal illegalitate n illegality illegibile adj illegible illegibilitate n illegibility illegitime (-gí-) adj illegitimate; (filio) illegitime illegitimate (son) illegitimitate n illegitimacy illes I. pron pers 1. they; 2. them (as in “with them,” “for them”); II. dem pron those illese adj uninjured, unhurt illi pron pers they (= illes) illiberal adj illiberal (1. not liberal, narrow-minded; 2. not generous, stingy) illiberalitate n illiberality illic adv there, in that place (= illac) illicite (-lí-) adj illicit illimitabile adj illimitable illimitate adj unlimited illitterate, iliterate adj illiterate (1. unlettered; 2. unable to read or write) illo pron pers it as subject, and as object of a prep. illogic adj illogical illuder -lud-/-lus- v to deceive, put under an illusion Hence: illusion-illusionismo, illusionista, illusionar, disillusion-disillusionar-disillusionamento; illusori illuminabile adj illuminable illuminante adj illuminating, illuminant illuminar v to illuminate, iliumine (1. to light up; 2. to adorn with decorative letters and miniatures; 3. to enlighten) Hence: illuminante; illuminista; illuminismo; illuminabile; illumination; illuminative; illuminator; illuminate-illuminato illuminate 1. pp of illuminar; 2. adj enlightened, illuminate illumination n illumination (1. action of illuminating or lighting up; 2. “illumination of a manuscript”; 3. enlightenment) illuminative adj illuminating, illuminative illuminato n illuminato (= one of the illuminati) illuminator n illuminator illuminismo n illuminism illuminista n illuminist illus- see illuder illusion n illusion illusionar v to delude illusionismo n illusionism illusionista n illusionist (1. adherent of illusionism; 2. prestidigitator, conjurer) illusori adj illusory, illusive illustrar¹ v to illustrate (1. to elucidate; 2. to provide with illustrations) Hence: illustration¹; illustrative; illustrator illustrar² v to illustrate, make illustrious illustration¹ n illustration (1. elucidation; 2. drawing, or picture used to illustrate) illustration² n illustration (= state of being illustrious) illustrative adj illustrative illustrator n illustrator illustre adj illustrious Hence: illustrar-illustration² Illyria npr Illyria illyric adj Illyric, Illyrian illyrie adj Illyrian, Illyric illyrio n Illyrian Hence: Illyria; illyrie; illyric im- see in- imaginabile adj imaginable imaginar v 1. to imagine; 2. to devise, invent imaginari adj imaginary imagination n imagination (1. act of imagining or picturing in the mind; 2. power of imagination) imaginative adj imaginative imagine n image Hence: imaginari; imaginar-imaginabile, imagination, imaginative imballar v to pack (as in “to pack in a trunk”) Hence: disimballar imbalsamamento n 1. embalming, embalmment (of dead bodies); 2. (action of) perfuming imbalsamar v 1. to embalm (“to embalm a dead body”); 2. to scent, perfume (= to fill with sweet odor) Hence: imbalsamamento; imbalsamator imbalsamator n embalmer imbarcamento n embarkation, embarkment imbarcar v to embark (= to put on board ship); imbarcar se in (un interprisa) to embark upon, in (an enterprise) imbarcation n 1. embarkation; 2. small vessel, boat imbarcatorio n quay, wharf, dock imbarrilar v to barrel imbecille¹ adj imbecile; foolish Hence: imbecillitate imbecille² n imbecile; fool imbecillitate n imbecility imbellimento n embellishment (1. act of embellishing; 2. adornment, ornament) imbellir v to embellish (= to make beautiful) imbiber v 1. to imbibe, absorb; 2. to soak, be soaked; 3. to imbue, inspire imbibibile adj undrinkable imbibimento n absorption, soaking imbibition n 1. absorption, imbibition; 2. act of soaking imboscada n ambush; cader in un imboscada to fall into an ambush imboscar v to ambush (= to place in ambush); imboscar se to ambush, lie in ambush Hence: imboscada imbottiliar v to bottle imbraciamento n embrace imbraciar v to embrace (1. to clasp in one’s arms, hug; 2. “to embrace a career, cause, etc.”; 3. to comprise, include) Hence: imbraciamento imbroglio I n imbroglio (= intricate and complicated situation) imbroliamento n entanglement, embroilment imbroliar v to entangle, embroil (= to throw into a state of confusion) Hence: imbroliamento imbrunir v to brown (= to make brown) imbrutiente adj besotting, stupefying imbrutimento n sottishness, brutishness imbrutir v to stupefy, besot imbuccamento n 1. (act of) putting (food, also: words, etc.) into (someone’s) mouth; also: (act of) forcing down; 2. (act of) raising (the mouthpiece of a wind instrument) to the lips; also: (act of) blowing (a wind instrument); 3. (action of) flowing into imbuccar v 1. to put (food, also: words, etc.) into (someone’s) mouth; also: to force down; 2. to raise (the mouthpiece of a wind instrument) to the lips; also: to blow (a wind instrument); imbuccar in to flow into Hence: imbuccamento; imbuccatura imbuccatura n I. Mus. embouchure (1. the shaping of lips, tongue, etc., in producing a tone; 2. mouthpiece of a wind instrument); II. mouthpiece (of a horse’s bit); III. mouth (of a river) imbursar v to take in, imburse Hence: reimbursar & -imento suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -iment, -ishment, -ment (= action or result of ...ing) Hence: abolimento etc.; assortimento etc.; blandimento etc.; experimento etc.; sedimento etc. -imer see emer -imic see amic imitabile adj imitable imitar v to imitate Hence: imitabile-inimitabile; imitation; imitative; imitator; imitate imitate 1. pp of imitar; 2. adj imitation (as in “imitation lace”) imitation n imitation imitative adj imitative imitator n imitator; attrib imitative (= given to imitation) immaculate adj immaculate; le Immaculate Conception the Immaculate Conception immagazinage (-aje) n warehousing, storing up immagazinar v to warehouse, store up immaliar v to enmesh immaneabile adj unmanageable immanente adj immanent immanentia n immanence immaner v to stay within, be immanent Hence: immanente-immanentia immanicar v to fix a handle to immarcescibile adj not withering, not wilting (= not liable to wither or wilt) immaterial adj immaterial (= not material) immaterialitate n immateriality immatur adj unripe; immature immaturitate n unripeness; immaturity immediate adj immediate immedicabile adj immedicable immemorabile adj immemorial immemorial adj immemorial immense adj immense Hence: immensitate immensitate n immensity immensurabile adj immeasurable, immensurable immensurabilitate n immeasurability, immensurability immentionabile adj unmentionable immerger -merg-/-mers- v to immerse, immerge (= to dip, plunge) Hence: immersion immers- see immerger immersion n immersion (1. dipping, plunging; 2. Astron.) immesurabile adj immeasurable, immensurable immesurabilitate n immeasurability, immensurability immigrante n immigrant immigrar v to immigrate Hence: immigrante; immigration; immigrato immigration n immigration (= act of immigrating) immigrato n immigrant immin- v in derivatives Hence: imminente-imminentia imminente adj imminent imminentia n imminence immiscer -mise-/-mixt- v to commingle, mix up, immix Hence: immixtion immixt- see immiscer immixtion n immixture immobile¹ adj immovable, immobile (1. incapable of movement; 2. not moving, motionless); benes immobile real estate, immovables immobile² n piece of real property; immobiles real estate, realty, immovables immobiliari adj -; benes immobiliari real estate, immovables immobilisar v to immobilize immobilisation n immobilization immobilitate n immobility immoderate adj immoderate immoderatessa n immoderateness immoderation n immoderation immodeste adj immodest (1. presumptuous, forward; 2. indecent, improper) immodestia n immodesty (1. presumptuousness, forwardness; 2. indelicacy, unchastity) immolar v to immolate Hence: immolation; immolator immolation n immolation immolator n immolator immoral adj immoral; also: unethical Hence: immoralismo; immoralista; immoralitate immoralismo n immoralism immoralista n immoralist immoralitate n immorality immortal adj immortal immortalisar v to immortalize immortalitate n immortality immortificate adj unmortified immortification n immortification immun adj 1. exempt; 2. immune Hence: immunitate; immunisar-immunisation immunde adj unclean (1. dirty, filthy; 2. ceremonially unclean); spirito immunde unclean, evil, spirit immunditia n 1. dirt, filth; 2. Theol. impurity; immunditias refuse, garbage, etc. immunisar v to immunize immunisation n immunization immunitate n immunity (1. exemption; 2. resistance to disease, poison, etc.) immutabile adj immutable immutabilitate n immutability impaccar v to pack (up) impaccator n packer impacchettar v to pack (up), wrap (up) impact- see impinger impaction n impaction impacto n impact impagabile adj priceless impalamento n impalement impalar v to impale (= to pierce with a pointed stake) impaleage (-aje) n packing (in straw) impalear v 1. to pack (in straw); 2. to thatch Hence: impaleage impalpabile adj impalpable impalpabilitate n impalpability impaludar v to turn or transform into a marsh; impaludar se to become marshy impanar v Eccl. to impane Hence: impanation impanation n Eccl. impanation impardonabile adj unpardonable impare adj Arith. odd, uneven Hence: imparitate imparisyllabe (-sí-) adj imparisyllabic imparisyllabo (-sí-) n imparisyllabic imparitate n 1. imparity, inequality; 2. Arith. oddness impartial adj impartial impartialitate n impartiality impartibile adj indivisible impartir v 1. to impart, bestow; 2. to grant, concede Hence: impartitor impartitor n imparter impasse F n impasse (1. dead end; 2. deadlock) impassibile adj impassible, impassive impassibilitate n impassibility, impassivity impastamento n Art impasto impastar v 1. to make into dough; also: to knead; 2. to enclose in dough; 3. Art to impaste Hence: impastamento impatientar v to make impatient; impatientar se to grow impatient impatiente adj impatient impatientia n impatience impavide adj fearless impeccabile adj impeccabile (1. not liable to sin; 2. faultless) impeccabilitate n impeccability impecuniose adj impecunious impedimento n 1. (act of) impeding; 2. impediment, hindrance impedir v to impede, hinder Hence: impedimento; impeditive impeditive adj impeding, impeditive impejorar v to worsen (= to make or become worse) impellente 1. ppr of impeller; 2. adj impellent impeller -pell-/-puls- v to impel Hence: impellente; impulsion; impulsive-impulsivitate; impulsor; impulso impenetrabile adj impenetrable impenetrabilitate n impenetrability impenitente adj unrepentant, impenitent impenitentia n impenitence imperar v to govern, rule over Hence: imperio &; imperative-imperativo; imperator; imperatrice imperative adj imperative (1. implying or expressing a command; 2. Gram.); modo imperative Gram. imperative mood imperativo n imperative (1. Philos.; 2. Gram.); imperativo categoric categorical imperative imperator n emperor imperatrice n empress imperceptibile adj imperceptible imperceptibilitate n imperceptibility imperdibile adj unlosable imperfecte adj imperfect (1. not perfect; 2. Gram.) imperfectibile adj imperfectible imperfectibilitate n imperfectibility imperfection n imperfection imperfecto n Gram. imperfect imperforabile adj imperforable (= that cannot be perforated) imperforate adj imperforate, imperforated imperforation n imperforation imperial¹ adj imperial (1. pertaining to an empire or an emperor; 2. of special excellence) imperial² n top deck (of a bus, etc.) imperialismo n imperialism imperialista n imperialist imperibile adj imperishable impericular v to imperil imperio n empire (1. supreme authority; 2. country ruled by an emperor or empress) Hence: imperial-imperialismo, imperialista; imperiose imperiose adj imperious (1. domineering; 2. imperative) impermeabile¹ adj impermeable; also: waterproof impermeabile² n raincoat impermeabilitate n impermeability impermutabile adj impermutable impermutabilitate n impermutability impersonal adj impersonal; verbo impersonal impersonal verb impertinente adj impertinent (1. irrelevant; 2. impudent) impertinentia n impertinence (1. irrelevance; 2. impudence) imperturbabile adj imperturbable imperturbabilitate n imperturbability impervie adj impassable, impervious impet- v in derivatives Hence: impeto & impeto (ím-) n impetus (of a moving body) Hence: impetuose-impetuositate impetrar v to impetrate (= to obtain by request or entreaty) Hence: impetration; impetrative impetration n impetration impetrative adj impetrative impetu- see impeto impetuose adj impetuous impetuositate n impetuosity impie adj impious impietate n impiety impietose adj pitiless impinger -ping-/-pact- v to strike, collide with Hence: impaction; impacto implacabile adj implacable implacabilitate n implacability implaciamento n 1. location, site; 2. Mil. emplacement implaciar v to put into position, emplace Hence: implaciamento; reimplaciar & implantar v to implant Hence: implantation implantation n implantation impler -pler/-plet- v to fill (= to make full) Hence: impletion; reimpler impletion n impletion implicar v to implicate (= to involve) Hence: implication; implicative; implicite implication n implication (= condition of being implicated) implicative adj implicative implicite (-lí-) adj implicit implorabile adj open to entreaty implorar v to implore, beseech Hence: implorabile; imploration; implorator imploration n entreaty, imploration implorator n implorer implumar v to plume (= to adorn with plumes) impluv- v in derivatives impluvio n Antiq. impluvium impolite adj 1. unpolished, crude; 2. impolite, rude impolitessa n impoliteness impolitic adj impolitic imponderabile¹ adj imponderable imponderabile² n -; imponderabiles imponderables imponderabilitate n imponderability imponente 1. pres part of imponer; 2. adj imposing, impressive imponer -pon-/-posit-/-post- v 1. to lay (up)on; also: Eccl. to impose; 2. to impose (= to practice tricks or deception); imponer (un mulcta, contribution, etc.) to impose (a fine, tax, etc.); imponer le manos Eccl. to impose, lay on, hands Hence: imponente; imposition; impostor; impostura; imposto; imposta impopular adj unpopular impopularitate n unpopularity importabile adj importable importante 1. ppr of importar; 2. adj important; esser importante to be important importantia n importance; haber (multe) importantia to be of (great) importance importar v 1. to import; 2. to be important, to matter; non importa it doesn’t matter, never mind; il importa que... it is essential that... Hence: importante-importantia; importabile; importation; importator importation n importation, import importator n importer importun adj importune, importunate Hence: importunitate; importunar importunar v to importune importunitate n importunity imposit- see imponer imposition n I. laying (up) on; also: imposition; II. imposition (1. as in “imposition of a law, tax, fine”; 2. tax, fine, etc. imposed or levied) impossibile adj impossible impossibilitate n impossibility impost- see imponer imposta n Arch. impost imposto n tax, duty, impost impostor n swindler, cheat, impostor impostura n imposture impotente adj impotent impotentia n impotence impovrimento n impoverishment impovrir v to impoverish impracticabile adj impracticable; via impracticabile impracticable or unpassable road impracticabilitate n impracticability imprecar v to imprecate Hence: imprecation; imprecator; imprecatori imprecation n imprecation imprecator n imprecator imprecatori adj imprecatory imprecise adj lacking in precision imprecision n lack of precision impregnabile adj (apt or liable) to be impregnated (1. capable of being fecundated; 2. permeable) impregnar v to impregnate (1. to fecundate, make pregnant; 2. to permeate, imbue) Hence: impregnabile; impregnation impregnation n impregnation (1. fecundation; 2. action of permeating or imbuing) impremeditate adj unpremeditated imprendibile adj impregnable imprendibilitate n impregnability impresario I n impresario imprescriptibile adj imprescriptible (= not subject to prescription) imprescriptibilitate n imprescriptibility impress- see imprimer impression n impression (1. “impression produced in a substance”; 2. “impression made on a person”; 3. Print.); impression in colores color printing; (le secunde, etc.) impression (de un libro) (the second, etc.) printing (of a book) impressionabile adj impressionable impressionabilitate n impressionability impressionar v to impress (1. to make marks on by pressing or stamping; 2. to affect, move) impressionismo n impressionism impressionista n impressionist impressive adj impressive imprevidente adj improvident imprevidentia n improvidence imprevisibile adj unforeseeable impreviste adj unforeseen, unexpected imprimatur n imprimatur imprimer -prim-/-press- v 1. to impart, communicate (direction, motion, etc.); 2. to impress, imprint; 3. to print Hence: imprimibile; impression-impressionismo, impressionista, impressionar-impressionabile-impressionabilitate; impressive, reimprimer-reimpression imprimibile adj printable imprisionamento n imprisonment imprisionar v to imprison (= to put in prison) improbabile adj improbable improbabilitate n improbability improbe (ím-) adj dishonest, lacking probity improbitate n dishonesty, improbity improductive adj unproductive impromptu F n impromptu impronunciabile adj unpronounceable improprie adj improper (1. incorrect, wrong; 2. unsuitable; 3. unseemly); fraction improprie improper fraction improprietate n impropriety (= improper use of a word, expression, etc.) improvisar v to improvise Hence: improvisation; improvisator improvisation n improvisation improvisator n improviser improvise adj unforeseen, unexpected imprudente adj imprudent imprudentia n imprudence impubere adj who has not arrived at puberty impublicabile adj unpublishable impudente adj impudent impudentia n impudence impudic adj lewd, immodest impugnar¹ v to impugn Hence: impugnation impugnar² v to clutch, grasp, seize impugnation n (action of) impugning impuls- see impeller impulsion n impulsion (1. act of impelling; 2. impulse; also: momentum; impetus; etc.) impulsive adj impulsive (1. impelling; 2. actuated by impulse) impulsivitate n impulsiveness impulso n impulse (1. impulsion, act of impelling; 2. as in “to act on impulse”) impulsor n impeller impun adj with impunity Hence: impunitate impunctual adj 1. not punctilious, inexact; 2. unpunctual impunctualitate n 1. lack of punctiliousness, inexactness; 2. unpunctuality impunibile adj impunible impunitate n impunity impunite n unpunished impur adj impure impuressa n impureness impuritate n impurity imputabile n imputable imputabilitate n imputability imputar v to impute Hence: imputabile-imputabilitate; imputation imputation n imputation imputrescibile adj imputrescible imputrescibilitate n imputrescibility in prep in, into; for in plus, in fin, etc. cf. plus, fin, etc. in-¹ prefixo verbal before -l-; im- before -b-, -m-, -p-; ir- before -r-; used with verbs, and, in combination with verbal suffixes, with nouns and adjectives in-, il-, im-, ir- (= in, into position in or on, motion into, change into, etc.) Hence: illuminar etc.; imbiber etc.; imbursar etc.; incarnar etc.; incrustar etc.; incubar etc.; inducer etc.; irradiar etc. in-² prefixo before -gn-; il- before -l-; im- before -b-, -m-, -p-; ir- before -r-; used with adjectives and nouns in-, i-, il-, im-, ir-, un- (= not ...; lacking ...; lack of ...) Hence: ignobile etc.; illimitabile etc.; immaterial etc.; inactive etc.: indigestion etc.; infame etc.; informe etc.; irreligion etc.: irregular etc. -in suffixo adjective after -i-; used with nouns, particularly with names of animals -ine (= of, pertaining to, etc. ...) Hence: -ina; alcalin etc.; argentin etc.; bovin etc.; canin etc.; elephantin etc.; marin etc.; latin etc.; palatin etc. -ina suffixo substantive with nouns; used chiefly to form technical terms -ine, -in (= substance made from, characterizing, related to, etc., ...) Hence: benzina etc.; caseina etc.; cocaina etc.; insulina etc.; tuberculina etc.; vaccina etc. inacceptabile adj unacceptable inaccessibile adj inaccessible inaccessibilitate n inaccessibility inaccostumate adj unaccustomed inaction n inaction inactive adj inactive inactivitate n inactivity inadeptabile adj inadeptable inadequate adj inadequate inadmissibile adj inadmissible inadmissibilitate n inadmissibility inadmission n refusal of admission inadoptabile adj unadoptable inadvertente adj inadvertent inadvertentia n inadvertence; per inadvertentia 1. inadvertently; 2. through carelessness inalienabile adj inalienable inalienabilitate n inalienability inalterabile adj unalterable inalterabilitate n inalterability inambigue adj unambiguous inambiguitate n unambiguity, unambiguousness inamical adj unkind (= not like a friend) inamorar v to enamor; inamorar se de to fall in love with inamorate 1. pp of inamorar; 2. adj enamored, in love inamovibile adj not removable, irremovable inanimate adj inanimate inappaciabile adj unappeasable, inappeasable inappellabile adj unappealable inappetente adj without desire, inappetent inappetentia n inappetence, inappetency, lack of appetite inapplicabile adj inapplicable inapplicabilitate n inapplicability inapplication n want of assiduity, inapplication inappreciabile adj 1. inappreciable; 2. inestimable, priceless inapte adj inapt inaptitude n inaptitude inarticulabile adj unpronounceable inarticulate adj inarticulate (1. not jointed; 2. indistinctly uttered) in articulo mortis L in articulo mortis, at the point of death inattaccabile adj unattackable, unassailable inattention n inattention inaudibile adj inaudible inaudite adj unheard-of inaugurar v to inaugurate inauguration n inauguration inaugurator n inaugurator inauthentic adj inauthentic, unauthentic inauthenticitate n inauthenticity, unauthenticity incalculabile adj incalculable incamminar v to put on the right road incanaliar v to degrade, debase (= to exert a demoralizing influence on); incanaliar se to keep low company incandescente 1. ppr of incandescer; 2. adj incandescent incandescentia n incandescence; lampa de incandescentia incandescent lamp incandescer v to incandesce (= to cause to become incandescent) Hence: incandescente-incandescentia incantamento n enchantment (1. magic spell; 2. delight) incantar v to enchant (1. to use magic on; also: to bewitch; 2. to charm, delight); esser incantate de un cosa to be delighted at something Hence: incantamento; incantation; incantator; disincantar-disincantamento, disincantator incantation n incantation incantator n enchanter, sorcerer; attrib enchanting, charming incapabile adj incapable incapabilitate n incapability incapace adj incapable incapacitate n incapacity incappuciar v to hood (= to cover with a hood) incarcerar v to incarcerate incarceration n incarceration incargar v to charge, burden, entrust; incargar (un persona) de to entrust (someone) with incaritabile adj uncharitable incarnar v to incarnate (= to embody) Hence: incarnation; incarnate; reincarnar-reincarnation incarnate 1. pp of incarnar; 2. adj fleshcolored incarnatin adj flesh-pink, rosy, incarnadine incarnation n incarnation incassamento n 1. encasing, encasement; 2. embankment; 3. encashment incassar v I. to encase; to pack; II. to embank; III. to encash (1. to convert into cash, cash; 2. to receive in cash, realize) incassator n 1. collector (of a bill, check, etc.); 2. bank messenger incastrar v to embed, fix in, house, etc.; also: to set (as in “to set a jewel”) Hence: incastratura incastratura n 1. housing, hollow, bed, etc.; 2. setting (as in “setting of a jewel”) incatenamento n enchainment incatenar v 1. to chain up, enchain; 2. to link together, concatenate incaute adj incautious incaviliar v to peg (= to fasten with pegs) incender -cend-/-cens- v to light, set alight Hence: incendio-incendiari, incendiario-incendiarismo, incendiar; incenso & incendiar v to set on fire incendiari adj incendiary incendiario n incendiary incendiarismo n incendiarism; also: arson incendio n fire (= destructive burning); pumpa de incendio fire-engine incens- see incender incensar v Eccl. to burn incense before or to; also: to pay homage to, flatter incensario n censer incensation n Eccl. offering of incense incensator n 1. Eccl. thurifer; 2. flatterer incenso n incense Hence: incensario; incensar-incensation, incensator, incensorio incensorio n censer incentive adj inciting, incentive Hence: incentivo incentivo n incentive incept- see inciper inceptar v to incept, begin inception n inception inceptive adj inceptive (1. beginning; 2. Gram.) inceramento n (act of) waxing (as in “the waxing of a floor”) incerar v to wax (as in “to wax a floor”) Hence: inceramento inceremoniose adj unceremonious incerte adj uncertain (1. not ohjectively certain; 2. not convinced) incertitude n uncertainty (1. “objective uncertainty”; 2. incertitude, doubt) incessante adj incessant, ceaseless incestar v to commit incest inceste adj unchaste, lewd Hence: incesto-incestuose, incestar incesto n incest incestuose adj incestuous incholerisar v to anger, enrage incidental adj incidental (= fortuitous) incidente¹ adj 1. incident (as in “incident ray”); 2. incidental (= fortuitous); proposition incidente Gram. nonrestrictive or descriptive clause incidente² n incident incidentia n incidence (as in “angle of incidence”) incider¹ -cid-/-cis- v to cut into Hence: incision; incisive-incisivo; incisori; incisar incider² v to fall upon Hence: incidente¹-incidentia, incidente²-incidental; coincider & incinerar v to burn (to ashes), incinerate Hence: incineration; incinerator incineration n incineration incinerator n incinerator inciper -cip-/-cept- v to begin Hence: incipiente; inception; inceptive; inceptar incipiente adj beginning, incipient, initial incircular v to encircle (= to surround with a circle) incircumcise adj uncircumcised incis- see incider incisar v to cut into, incise incision n incision incisive adj incisive; dente incisive incisor tooth incisivo n incisor (tooth) incisori adj incisory incitabile adj incitable incitabilitate n incitability incitamento n incitement, spur incitar v to incite Hence: incitamento; incitabile-incitabilitate; incitation incitation n incitation, incitement incivil adj uncivil incivilitate n incivility inclavar v 1. to prick (horse in shoeing); 2. Artil. to spike (gun) inclavatura n prick (given in shoeing) inclemente adj inclement inclementia n inclemency inclinar v to incline (1. to bend, bow; 2. to make willing; 3. to slope, slant; 4. to be willing); inclinar a to incline, be inclined, to; inclinar se to bow (down) Hence: inclination; inclinometro etc. inclination n inclination (1. act of bowing or bending; 2. incline, slope; 3. propensity, liking; 4. Astron.) inclinometro (-ó-) n inclinometer includer -clud-/-clus- v I. to enclose (1. to fence in; 2. as in “to enclose a letter”); II. to include Hence: inclusion; inclusive; inclusura; incluse-incluso inclus- see includer incluse adj enclosed (as in “the enclosed letter”) inclusion n inclusion inclusive adj inclusive, inclusively incluso n enclosure (= enclosed letter, check, etc.) inclusura n enclosure, (act of) enclosing incoercibile adj incoercible incoffrar v to coffer (= to lock up in a coffer, chest, etc.) incognite (-cóg-) adj unknown incognito (-cóg-) n incognito incognoscibile adj unknowable incoherente adj incoherent, disconnected incoherentia n incoherence, disconnectedness incolor adj colorless, uncolored incombramento n encumberment incombrar v to encumber, obstruct, hamper Hence: incombramento incombustibile adj incombustible, fireproof incombustibilitate n incombustibility incommensurabile adj incommensurable incommensurabilitate n incommensurability incommodar v to inconvenience, incommode incommode (-có-) adj inconvenient, unsuitable, etc. incommoditate n inconvenience, disadvantage, discomfort, etc. incommunicabile adj incommunicable incommunicabilitate n incommunicability incommutabile adj incommutable incommutabilitate n incommutability incompacte adj not compact incomparabile adj incomparable incomparabilitate n incomparability incompatibile adj incompatible incompatibilitate n incompatibility incompetente adj incompetent incompetentia n incompetence incomplete adj incomplete incomprehensibile adj incomprehensible incomprehensibilitate n incomprehensibility incomprehension n incomprehension incomprensibile adj incomprehensible incomprensibilitate n incomprehensibility incomprension n incomprehension incompressibile adj incompressible incompressibilitate n incompressibility inconcipibile adj inconceivable inconcipibilitate n inconceivability inconditional adj unconditional incongenial adj uncongenial incongrue adj incongruous incongruente adj incongruent incongruentia n incongruence incongruitate n incongruity, incongruousness inconsciente adj unconscious (= without consciousness) inconscientia n unconsciousness inconsequente adj 1. inconsequent, inconsecutive; 2. inconsistent (in reasoning, behavior, etc.) inconsequentia n inconsequence (1. want of logical sequence; 2. inconsistency (of reasoning, behavior, etc.)) inconsequential adj inconsequential inconsiderate adj unconsidered, rash inconsistente adj 1. unsubstantial, not solid or firm; 2. inconsistent (= incoherent, incongruous) inconsistentia n 1. unsubstantiality, (= want of firmness); 2. inconsistency inconsolabile adj inconsolable inconsolate adj disconsolate, unconsoled inconsonante adj inconsonant inconspicue adj inconspicuous; unapparent inconstante adj inconstant inconstantia n inconstancy inconstitutional adj unconstitutional inconstitutionalitate n unconstitutionality incontaminate adj uncontaminated, incontaminate incontentabile adj not to be contented, not easily contented incontestabile adj incontestable incontestabilitate n incontestability incontinente adj incontinent incontinentia n incontinence (1. lack of self-restraint; 2. Med.) incontrar v to encounter, meet Hence: incontro incontro n encounter, meeting; ir al incontro de to meet (= to go to meet) incontrovertibile adj incontrovertible inconveniente¹ adj improper, not decent inconveniente² n inconvenience inconvenientia n impropriety (= incorrectness of behavior) inconvertibile adj inconvertible inconvertibilitate n inconvertibility incoragiamento (-ja-) n encouragement incoragiar (-ja-) v to encourage incorporal adj incorporeal (as in “incorporeal being”) incorporalitate n incorporeity incorporar v to incorporate (“to incorporate one thing in another”) Hence: incorporation incorporation n incorporation (= synthesis, assimilation, embodiment, etc.) incorporee adj incorporeal incorporeitate n incorporeity incorrecte adj incorrect (1. improper; 2. wrong, inaccurate) incorrection n incorrectness incorrigibile adj incorrigible incorrigibilitate n incorrigibility, incorrigibleness incorrupte adj incorrupt incorruptibile adj incorruptible incorruptibilitate n incorruptibility incortinar v to curtain increate adj increate incredibile adj incredible incredibilitate n incredibility incredule adj incredulous incredulitate n incredulity incriminar v to incriminate incrimination n incrimination incrustar v 1. to encrust (= to cover with a crust, hard coating, or ornamental layer); 2. to inlay (= to decorate with something set in the surface) Hence: incrustation incrustation n I. incrustation (1. act of encrusting; 2. crust, deposit, etc.); II. inlay incubar v to brood, incubate Hence: incubo; incubation; incubator incubation n incubation (1. act of brooding, incubating; 2. Med.) incubator n incubator incubo (ín-) n incubus; also: nightmare incude n anvil (1. “anvil used by a smith”; 2. Anat. incus) inculcar v to inculcate Hence: inculcation; inculcator inculcation n inculcation inculcator n inculcator inculpabile adj innocent inculpar v to inculpate, incriminate inculpation n inculpation, incrimination inculte adj 1. uncultivated, untilled; 2. uncultured, untutored; 3. unkempt incumbente adj incumbent (= imposed as a duty or obligation) incumbentia n incumbency (= that which is imposed as a duty or obligation) incumber v -; incumber a to be incumbent (up)on incunabulo n Bibliog. incunabulum incunar v to put in a cradle incurabile adj incurable incurabilitate n incurability incuria n carelessness (= lack of care) incuriose adj incurious (1. not desirous of seeing or knowing; 2. not deserving or exciting curiosity) incurrer -curr-/curs- v 1. to run into; 2. to incur Hence: incursion incurs- see incurrer incursion n incursion incurvar v to bend, curve Hence: incurvatura incurvatura n curve, curvature inde adv 1. from that place, from there, thence; 2. from that time, after that, thereupon, thenceforward; 3. from that cause, therefore Hence: deinde etc. indebitar v to involve in debt, to indebt; indebitar se to get or run into debt; esser indebitate to be in debt or indebted indecente adj indecent (1. unbecoming, unseemly; 2. offending against propriety or delicacy) indecentia n indecency (= lack of decency) indecifrabile adj indecipherable indecise adj indecisive, undecided (1. inconclusive, unsettled; 2. irresolute, hesitating) indecision n indecision indeclinabile adj 1. (that cannot be declined or refused) unavoidable; 2. Gram. indeclinable indecorose adj indecorous indefectibile adj indefectible indefectibilitate n indefectibility indefendibile adj indefensible indefensibile adj indefensible indefinibile adj indefinable indefinite adj indefinite; articulo indefinite Gram. indefinite article indelibile adj indelible indelibilitate n indelibility, indelibleness indelicate adj coarse (1. not fine; 2. unrefined, gross) indelicatessa n coarseness (1. quality of being coarse, not fine; 2. grossness) indemne adj unharmed, undamaged, uninjured; scatheless, whole, etc. Hence: indemnitate; indemnisar-indemnisation indemnisar v to indemnify (= to compensate for damage, loss, or expenses incurred) indemnisation n indemnification (act of indemnifying, compensating) indemnitate n 1. wholeness, scathelessness (= state or condition of being whole, unharmed, etc.); 2. indemnity (= compensation for damage, loss, or expenses incurred) indemonstrabile adj undemonstrable indentar v 1. to tooth, indent; 2. Carp. to join; also: to dovetail Hence: indentation indentation n indentation independente adj independent; independente de independent of independentia n independence; independentia de independence of indescriptibile adj indescribable indesiderabile adj undesirable indesirabile adj undesirable indestructibile adj indestructible indestructibilitate n indestructibility indeterminabile adj indeterminable indeterminate adj undetermined (1. indeterminate; 2. irresolute) indetermination n indetermination (1. quality of being indeterminate; 2. irresoluteness) indeterminismo n Philos. indeterminism indeterminista n Philos. indeterminist indevote adj indevout, irreverent indevotion n indevotion, lack of devotion India npr India; Indias (oriental, occidental) (East, West) Indies indiabolar v to infuriate indiabolate adj possessed (by the devil) indian adj Indian (1. of or pertaining to India; 2. pertaining to the American Indians); Oceano Indian Indian Ocean indiana¹ n print, printed fabric Indiana² npr Indiana Hence: Indianapolis etc. Indianapolis (-ná-) npr Indianapolis indiano n 1. Indian, Hindu; 2. (American) Indian indicar v to indicate, be indicative of indication n indication indicative adj indicative (1. that indicates; 2. Gram.); modo indicative indicative mood indicativo n indicative, indicative mood indicator n indicator (1. one who, that which indicates; 2. Technol. gauge, meter, etc.); indicator (del stratas) (street) directory indice (ín-) n I. index (1. indicator; 2. forefinger; 3. as in “index of a book”); II. R.C.Ch. Index; poner al indice to put on the Index Hence: indicio; indicar-indication; indicative-indicativo; indicator indicer -dic-/-dict- v to announce Hence: indiction indicibile adj ineffable, inexpressible indicio n indication, mark, token; also: clue; indicios Law circumstantial evidence indict- see indicer indiction n I. indiction (1. Hist.; 2. Chronol. cycle of indiction); II. R.C.Ch. convocation (of a council) indifferente adj indifferent Hence: indifferentia; indifferentismo; indifferentista indifferentia n indifference indifferentismo n indifferentism indifferentista n indifferentist indigena (-dí-) n native; attrib indigenous, native indigente adj indigent indigentia n indigence indiger v to need, be in need of Hence: indigente-indigentia indigeste adj 1. indigestible; 2. confused, disordered indigestibile adj indigestible indigestibilitate n indigestibility indigestion n indigestion indignar v to make indignant; indignar se (contra, de) to be indignant (with, at) Hence: indignation; indignate indignate adj indignant indignation n indignation indigne adj unworthy (1. undeserving; 2. unbecoming to the character or dignity of a person) indignitate n 1. unworthiness; 2. indignity, insult indigo (ín-) n indigo (1. the dye “indigo”; 2. the color “indigo”; 3. indigo plant) Hence: indigotina indigotina n Chem. indigotin indirecte adj indirect indiscernibile adj indiscernible indiscrete adj indiscreet indiscretion n indiscretion indiscutibile adj undebatable indispensabile adj indispensable indispensabilitate n indispensability indisponer -pon-/-posit- v to indispose (1. to make unwell; 2. to make unwilling); indisponer un persona contra un persona to set someone against someone Hence: indisposition; indisposite indisposit- see indisponer indisposite (-pó-) adj indisposed (= unwell); esser indisposite contra un persona to be unfriendly to someone indisposition n indisposition (1. slight ailment; 2. unwillingness, aversion) indisputabile adj indisputable indissolubile adj indissoluble indissolubilitate n indissolubility indistincte adj indistinct indistinction n indistinction (= want of distinction; confusion) indistinguibile adj indistinguishable individual adj individual individualisar v to individualize individualisation n individualization individualismo n individualism individualista n individualist; attitude individualista individualistic attitude individualitate n individuality (= individual character) individuar v to single out, individuate individuation n individuation (1. action or process of singling out or individuating; 2. individuality, personal identity) individuo n individual Hence: individual-individualismo, individualista, individualitate, individualisar-individualisation; individuar-individuation indivise adj undivided indivisibile adj indivisible indivisibilitate n indivisibility indivision n indivision Indo npr Indus, Sind; indo- in compounds Indo- (= Indian, Hindu) Hence: India-indian-indiano, indiana; Indochina etc.; Indonesia etc.; indoeuropee etc. Indochina (-sh-) n Indo-China; Indochina francese French Indo-China Hence: indochinese indochinese (-sh-) adj Indo-Chinese; linguas indochinese Indo-Chinese languages indocile adj indocile indocilitate n indocility indoeuropee adj Indo-European Hence: indoeuropeo indoeuropeo n Indo-European indolente adj indolent (1. Pathol. painless; 2. averse to toil or exertion) Hence: indolentia indolentia n 1. indolence; 2. insensibility (lack of feeling) indolor adj painless indomabile adj untamable; indomitable indomabilitate n indomitability indomate adj untamed Indonesia npr Indonesia Hence: indonesian-indonesiano indonesian adj Indonesian indonesiano n Indonesian indorsamento n Com. endorsement, indorsement indorsar v Com. to endorse Hence: indorsamento; indorsator indorsator n Com. endorser indubitabile adj indubitable indubitate adj undoubted inducer -duc-/-duct- v to induce (1. as in “to induce a person to do something”; 2. Logic; 3. Elec.); inducer in error to mislead; inducer in tentation to lead into temptation; circuito inducite Elec. induced circuit Hence: induction; inductive; inductor induct- see inducer induction n induction (1. Logic; 2. Magnet.); bobina de induction induction coil inductive adj I. inducing, leading; II. inductive (1. Logic; 2. Magnet.) inductor n 1. Elec. inductor; attrib Elec. inductive; 2. inducer indulgente 1. pp of indulger; 2. adj indulgent indulgentia n indulgence (1. state or quality of being indulgent; 2. R.C.Ch.) indulgentiar v R.C.Ch. to indulgence indulger -dulg-/-dult- v to be indulgent Hence: indulgente-indulgentia-indulgentiar; indulto indult- see indulger indulto n Law indult indurabile adj 1. that can be hardened; 2. endurable indurar v 1. to harden, indurate (= to make or become hard); 2. to endure (= to bear) Hence: indurabile; induration; indurate indurate 1. ppr of indurar; 2. adj indurate induration n induration; also: Med. industria n 1. skill, ingenuity; 2. Econ. industry; cavallero de industria sharper Hence: industrial-industrialismo; industriose industrial¹ adj industrial industrial² n industrialist industrialismo n industrialism industriose adj 1. skilful, ingenious; industrious inebriar v to make drunk, inebriate; inebriar se to get drunk inedibile adj inedible, uneatable inedibilitate n inedibility inedite (-né-) adj 1. inedited; 2. unpublished ineffabile adj ineffable ineffabilitate n ineffability inefficace adj ineffective, inefficacious inefficacia n inefficacy inefficiente adj inefficient, inefficacious inefficientia n inefficiency inelegante adj inelegant inelegantia n inelegance, inelegancy ineligibile adj ineligible ineligibilitate n ineligibility ineluctabile adj ineluctable inenarrabile adj indescribable inepte adj inept, inapt Hence: ineptia; ineptitude ineptia n absurdity, nonsense ineptitude n 1. inaptitude; 2. ineptitude inequabile adj unequable inequal adj 1. unequal; 2. unequable, uneven inequalitate n 1. inequality; 2. unevenness inerte adj inert Hence: inertia inertia n inertia (1. Phys.; 2. inertness, apathy) inestimabile adj inestimable inevitabile adj inevitable inexacte adj inexact, inaccurate inexactitude n inexactitude, inaccuracy inexcitabile adj unexcitable inexcusabile adj inexcusable inexecutabile adj inexecutable, impracticable inexhauribile adj inexhaustible inexhauste adj unused, unexhausted inexhaustibile adj inexhaustible inexigibile adj unclaimable inexistente adj inexistent inexistentia n inexistence inexorabile adj inexorable inexorabilitate n inexorability inexperientia n inexperience inexperimentate adj inexperienced inexperte adj inexpert inexpiabile adj inexpiable inexpiate adj not expiated or atoned, unexpiated, inexpiate inexplicabile adj inexplicable inexplicabilitate n inexplicability inexplicate adj unexplained inexplorabile adj inexplorable inexplorate adj unexplored inexpressive adj inexpressive inexprimibile adj inexpressible inexpugnabile adj unassailable, impregnable inextensibile adj inextensible inextension n lack of extension inextinguibile adj inextinguishable inextirpabile adj ineradicable, inextirpable in extremis L in extremis infacete adj witless, insipid, unfunny infacibile adj infeasible, unfeasible infacibilitate n infeasibility, unfeasibility infallibile adj infallible infallibilitate n infallibility infamante adj Law infamous (as in “infamous punishment”) infamar v to render infamous infame adj infamous (= of ill fame or repute) Hence: infamia; infamar-infamante, disinfamar infamia n infamy infante n 1. baby, infant; also: child; 2. infante Hence: infanteria; infantia; infantil-infantilismo; infanticida etc.; infanticidio etc. infanteria (-ía) n infantry infantia n 1. babyhood; 2. childhood infanticida n infanticide (= one who commits infanticide) infanticidio n infanticide (= act of killing an infant) infantil adj infantile (= pertaining to an infant or infants); paralyse infantil infantile paralysis infantilismo n infantilism infarinar v to flour (= to sprinkle or cover with flour) infatigabile adj indefatigable infatigabilitate n indefatigability infatuar v to infatuate; infatuar se to become infatuated Hence: infatuation infatuation n infatuation infebramento n 1. (action of) throwing into a fever; 2. feverishness infebrar v to throw into a fever, make feverish infect- see infic- infectar v to infect infecte adj foul (= offensive to the senses) infection n infection infectiose adj infectious infective adj infectious, infective infecunde adj infecund infecunditate n infecundity infelice adj unhappy, unfortunate infelicitate n 1. infelicity, unhappiness; 2. bad fortune, misfortune infere adj Bot. inferior (as in “inferior ovary”) Hence: inferior & inferentia n Logic inference inferer v Logic to infer Hence: inferentia; inferibile inferibile adj inferrible inferior adj 1. lower; 2. inferior Hence: inferioritate inferioritate n inferiority infernal adj infernal; petra infernal Med. lunar caustic; machina infernal infernal machine inferno n hell, inferno Hence: infernal infertile adj infertile infertilitate n infertility infestar v to infest infestation n infestation infestator n infester infeste adj 1. harmful; 2. hostile Hence: infestar-infestation; infestator infeudar v to enfeoff (= to give in vassalage) infeudation n infeudation, enfeoffment infic- -fic-/-fect- v in derivatives Hence: infection-infectiose, disinfection; infective; infecte; infectar-disinfectar-disinfectante¹-disinfectante², disinfectator infidel adj 1. unfaithful; 2. infidel infidelitate n infidelity (1. unfaithfulness; 2. want of religious belief) infilada n 1. succession, series (of doors, etc.); 2. Mil. enfilade infilar v to thread (a needle), string (beads, etc.) Hence: infilada infiltrar v -; infiltrar se to infiltrate (= to enter by penetrating the pores or interstices of a substance) infiltration n infiltration infinitate n infinity; un infinitate de (cosas) an infinity of, no end of (things) infinite adj infinite Hence: infinitate; infinitude; infinitesime-infinitesimal; infinito infinitesimal adj infinitesimal; calculo infinitesimal infinitesimal calculus infinitesime (-ésime) adj infinitesimal infinitive adj Gram. infinitive Hence: infinitivo infinitivo n Gram. infinitive infinito n 1. infinite; 2. Math. infinity; al infinito ad infinitum infinitude n infinitude, infiniteness infirmar v 1. to weaken, make infirm; 2. to invalidate infirmation n 1. (action of) weakening, making infirm; 2. invalidation infirme adj infirm, frail Hence: infirmero; infirmera; infirmeria; infirmitate; infirmar-infirmation infirmera n nurse (= woman who takes care of the sick) infirmeria (-ía) n infirmary, sickroom infirmero n male nurse infirmitate n chronic ailment inflammabile adj inflammable (1. easily set on fire; 2. easily excited) inflammabilitate n inflammability inflammar v I. to fire, set on fire; II. to inflame (1. Med.; 2. to fire, stir up) inflammate I. pp of inflammar; II. adj 1. blazing, burning; glowing; ardent; 2. inflamed inflammation n inflammation (1. ignition; 2. Med.) inflammative adj inflammative inflammatori adj inflammatory (1. Med.; 2. as in “inflammatory writings”) inflar v 1. to inflate; 2. to swell Hence: inflation &; disinflar inflation n 1. inflation; also: Econ.; 2. swelling Hence: inflationismo; inflationista inflationismo n infationism inflationista n inflationist inflecter -flect-/-flex- v to inflect (1. to bend; 2. Gram.); inflecter (su voce) to inflect (one’s voice); inflecter se Opt. to be diffracted Hence: inflexion inflex- see inflecter inflexibile adj inflexible inflexibilitate n inflexibility inflexion n I. inflection, inflexion (1. action of inflecting or bending; 2. Gram.); II. Opt. diffraction; inflexion (de voce) inflection (of the voice) inflict- see infliger infliction n infliction infliger v to inflict Hence: infliction infloramento n (action of) strewing flowers inflorar v to strew with flowers Hence: infloramento inflorescentia n [Bot. inflorescence inflorescer v to begin to blossom Hence: inflorescentia influente adj influential influentia n influence influentiar v to influence influenza I n Pathol. influenza influer -flu-/-flux- v -; influer super to affect, have an effect on Hence: influente-influentia-influentiar; influxo influx- see influer influxo n influx, inflow in-folio n folio (= book in folio) informante n informant informar v to inform (1. to give form to; 2. to impart knowledge to); mal informate misinformed Hence: informante; information; informative; informator information n information informative adj informative informator n informer, informant informe adj unformed, inform infortuna n misfortune infortunate adj unfortunate infra 1. adv below, underneath, beneath; 2. prep below, under, beneath infract- see infringer infraction n infraction infrangibile adj unbreakable infrangibilitate n unbreakableness infrarubie adj infra-red infrastructura n substructure infrequente adj infrequent infrequentia n infrequency, infrequence infringer -fring-/-fract- v to infringe (= to break, violate) Hence: infringimento; infraction infringimento n infringement infructuose adj fruitless infunder -fund-/-fus- v 1. to pour in; also: to infuse; 2. to infuse (as in “to infuse tea”) Hence: infundibulo; infusion; infusorio & infundibulo n funnel (1. small, tapering tube with a cone-shaped mouth; 2. Anat. infundibulum) infuriar v to infuriate infuriate 1. pp of infuriar; 2. adj infuriate, infuriated infus- see infunder infusibile adj infusible, not fusible infusibilitate n infusibility infusion n I. pouring in; also: infusion; II. infusion (1. Eccl.; 2. extract obtained by infusing or steeping) infusorial adj infusorial infusorio n infusorian; infusorios Infusoria Hence: infusorial ingagiamento (-ja-) n engagement (= act of engaging or hiring; condition of being engaged or hired) ingagiar (-ja-) v to engage (= to hire, employ) Hence: ingagiamento; ingagiator; reingagiar ingagiator (-ja-) n engager (= one who engages or employs) ingemmar v to adorn with gems, ingem ingeneramento n begetting, engenderment ingenerar v to beget, engender Hence: ingeneramento ingenerose adj ungenerous ingenerositate n ungenerousness ingeniar v -; ingeniar se to exercise one’s wits, strain one’s ingenuity ingenieria (-ía) n engineering (= profession of engineering) ingeniero n engineer (as in “civil engineer”) ingenio n 1. inborn skill, talent, genius; 2. engine (= mechanical contrivance, tool, instrument, etc.) Hence: ingeniero; ingenieria; ingeniose-ingeniositate; ingeniar ingeniose adj ingenious (1. having an aptitude for invention or construction; 2. cleverly planned or made) ingeniositate n ingenuity ingenue adj 1. freeborn; 2. ingenuous Hence: ingenuitate ingenuitate n ingenuousness ingerentia n interference, meddling ingerer -ger-/-gest- v to introduce, insert; also: to ingest; ingerer se to interfere, meddle Hence: ingerentia; ingestion ingest- see ingerer ingestion n introduction, insertion; also: ingestion inglobar v to enclose, include ingloriose adj inglorious inglutimento n 1. (act of) swallowing, gulping down; 2. engulfment; swallowing up inglutir v 1. to swallow, gulp down; 2. to swallow up, engulf Hence: inglutimento ingorgamento n engorgement; specif.: Pathol. ingorgar v to engorge Hence: ingorgamento ingovernabile adj ungovernable, uncontrollable ingranage n gear, gearing; ingranage conic bevel gear; ingranage helicoidal helical or screw gear ingranar v to gear (1. to put into gear; 2. Mech. to mesh) Hence: ingranage; disingranar ingrassar v to grease ingrassiar v to fatten (= to make or grow fat) ingrate adj 1. unpleasing, unpleasant; 2. ungrateful, ingrate; (labor) ingrate ungrateful or thankless (work) ingratiar v to make pleasant; ingratiar se to ingratiate oneself ingratiose adj ungracious ingratitude n ingratitude ingred- -gred-/-gress- v in derivatives Hence: ingrediente; ingresso ingrediente n ingredient ingress- see ingred- ingresso n ingress, entrance inguirlandar (-gi-) v to wreathe ingummar v to gum (= to treat, smear, etc., with gum) ingurgitar v to ingurgitate, swallow (1. to engulf; 2. to swallow up greedily) Hence: ingurgitation ingurgitation n ingurgitation ingypsar v 1. to gypsum; 2. to plaster, cover with plaster inhabile adj unskilful, clumsy inhabilitate n unskilfulness, clumsiness inhalar v Med. to inhale Hence: inhalation; inhalator inhalation n Med. inhalation inhalator n inhaler (1. one who inhales; 2. contrivance for inhalation); inhalator inhardir v to embolden inharmonia (-ía) n inharmony inharmonic adj inharmonic inharmoniose adj inharmonious inherente 1. ppr of inherer; 2. adj inherent inherentia n inherence inherer v to inhere, be inherent Hence: inherente-inherentia inhibir v to inhibit (1. to forbid; 2. to restrain, hinder) Hence: inhibition; inhibitori inhibition n inhibition (1. act of forbidding; 2. Physiol.; 3. Psychol.) inhibitori adj inhibitory (1. prohibitory; 2. Physiol.) inhoneste adj dishonorable; indecent inhospital adj inhospitable inhospitalitate n inhospitality inhuman adj inhuman; inhumane inhumanitate n inhumanity inhumar v to bury, inter, inhume Hence: inhumation inhumation n burial, interment, inhumation inhygienic adj unhygienic inimic (-íc) adj inimical (1. hostile; 2. harmful) Hence: inimicitate; inimicar; inimico inimicar v to make enemies of; inimicar se to become an enemy (of) inimicitate n enmity inimico (-íco) n enemy inimitabile adj inimitable inintelligente adj unintelligent, obtuse inintelligentia n want of intelligence, obtuseness inintelligibile adj unintelligible ininterrupte adj uninterrupted inique adj inequitable; iniquitous Hence: iniquitate iniquitate n inequity; iniquity initial¹ adj initial initial² n initial initiar v to initiate (1. to originate; 2. to introduce into a society, sect, etc.; also: to introduce to the secrets, elements, etc., of a doctrine or science) initiation n initiation initiativa n initiative; prender le initiativa to take the initiative initiative adj initiative, initiating initiato n initiate initiator n 1. initiator; 2. mystagogue initio n start, beginning Hence: initial; initiar-initiation, initiative-initiativa; initiator; initiato inject- see injicer injectar v to inject injectate 1. pp of injectar; 2. adj inflamed, congested; also: bloodshot injection n injection injector n Med. injector injicer -jic-/-ject- v to inject Hence: injection; injector; injectar-injectate injunct- see injunger injunction n injunction (= authoritative admonition or order) injunger -jung-/-junct- v to enjoin (= to command, direct with authority) Hence: injunction injuria n I. injury (1. wrong; 2. damage); II. insult Hence: injuriose; injuriar injuriar v to abuse, insult injuriose adj injurious, insulting injuste adj unjust, unfair injustificabile adj unjustifiable injustificate adj unjustified injustitia n injustice in medias res L in medias res innate adj innate; inborn innatural adj unnatural innavigabile adj 1. unnavigable; 2. unseaworthy innavigabilitate n 1. unnavigability; 2. unseaworthiness innervar v to innervate Hence: innervation innervation n innervation innobilimento n ennoblement (1. act of giving the rank of nobleman to; 2. act of elevating in excellence or worth) innobilir v to ennoble (1. to give the rank of nobleman to; 2. to elevate in excellence or worth) innocente adj innocent (1. not guilty; 2. having no knowledge of evil; 3. harmless, innocuous) Hence: innocentia innocentia n I. innocence (1. guiltlessness; 2. freedom from the knowledge of evil); II. innocuousness, harmlessness innocue adj innocuous, harmless innocuitate n innocuousness, harmlessness innominabile adj unnamable innominate adj unnamed innovar v to innovate (= to introduce as new) Hence: innovation; innovator innovation n innovation (1. process of innovating; 2. something newly introduced) innovator n innovator innumerabile adj innumerable innumerabilitate n innumerability inoblidabile adj unforgettable inobservabile adj inobservable inobservante adj inobservant inobservantia n inobservance, non-observance inoculabile adj inoculable inocular v 1. Hort. to graft; 2. to inoculate; inocular (un virus, etc.) a un persona to inoculate (a virus, etc.) into someone, inoculate someone with (a virus, etc.) Hence: inoculabile; inoculation inoculation n 1. Hort. grafting; 2. inoculation inodor adj odorless, inodorous inoffensive adj inoffensive inofficiose adj Law inofficious inofficiositate n Law inofficiosity inope (ín-) adj 1. helpless; 2. destitute Hence: inopia inopia n 1. helplessness; 2. destitution inopinate adj unexpected inopportun adj inopportune inopportunitate n inopportuneness, inopportunity inorganic adj inorganic; chimia inorganic inorganic chemistry inorgoliar v to make proud inoxydabile adj not oxidizable; also: rustproof inquadramento n 1. (action of) framing; 2. framework, frame inquadrar v to frame (as in “to frame a picture”) Hence: inquadramento; inquadrator inquadrator n 1. (picture) framer; 2. frame maker inqualificabile adj unspeakable (= indescribably or inexpressibly bad) inquest- see inquirer inquesta n 1. inquiry (= investigation); 2. Law inquest inquietar v to disquiet, disturb inquietator n disturber inquiete adj inquiet, unquiet inquietude n inquietude, disquietude inquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- v to inquire, enquire (= to make inquiries) Hence: inquesta; inquisition; inquisitor-inquisitorial; inquisitori; inquiritor inquiritor n inquirer, enquirer inquisit- see inquirer inquisition n 1. inquiry, inquisition; 2. Law inquisition; 3. Eccl. Inquisition inquisitor n inquisitor (1. one who makes inquiry; 2. Hist.) inquisitori adj inquisitory, inquisitorial inquisitorial adj inquisitorial inrabiamento n enragement inrabiar v 1. to enrage; 2. to be enraged Hence: inrabiamento inragiamento (-ja-) n enragement inragiar (-ja-) v 1. to enrage; 2. to be enraged inraucamento n hoarseness, huskiness inraucar v to make hoarse or husky Hence: inraucamento; disinraucar-disinraucamento inregimentar v to regiment (= to assign to a regiment) I.N.R.I. L I.N.R.I. (= Jesus Nazarenus Rex Judaeorum) inricchimento n enrichment inricchir v to enrich (= to make rich with material, mental or spiritual wealth); pila inricchite Phys. enriched pile inrobar v to clothe, attire; enrobe inrolamento n Mil. enrollment, enlistment inrolar¹ v Mil. to enlist (= to enroll someone for military service) Hence: inrolamento inrolar² v to roll, roll up, coil insablamento n 1. (act of) stranding, running aground, silting, etc.; 2. silt, sand bank, etc. insablar v to strand, run aground; insablar se to silt insaccar v to bag, sack (= to put in a bag or sack) insalar v to salt down, corn insalubre adj unhealthy, unwholesome; insalubrious insalubritate n insalubrity, unhealthiness, unwholesomeness insan adj insane Hence: insanitate insanabile adj incurable insanabilitate n incurability insanguinar v to bloody (= to stain with blood) insanitate n insanity insatiabile adj insatiable insatiabilitate n insatiability insatiate adj insatiate insaturabile adj not saturable inscenar v to stage, put on the stage Hence: inscenation; inscenator inscenation n (action of) staging inscenator n stage director insciente adj not knowing, uninformed Hence: inscientia inscientia n ignorance (= lack of knowledge, information) inscriber -scrib-/-script- v I. to inscribe (1. to engrave or write on metal, stone, paper, etc.; 2. Geom.); II. to enter, inscribe (in a list); inscriber se to enroll, enlist, register Hence: inscription inscript- see inscriber inscription n inscription (1. as in “an inscription on a tombstone”; 2. entry in a roll, register, etc.) inscrupulose adj unscrupulous inscrutabile adj inscrutable inscrutabilitate n inscrutability insecabile adj that cannot be cut, indivisible insecar -sec-/-sect- v to cut in, notch Hence: insecto & insect- see insecar insecticida n insecticide insectivore adj insectivorous Hence: insectivoro insectivoro (-tí-) n insectivore insecto n insect Hence: insectologia etc.; insecticida etc.; insectivore etc. insectologia (-ía) n insectology insecur adj I. insecure, unsafe; II. unsure, uncertain (1. doubting; 2. doubtful) insecuritate n insecurity insellar v to saddle (= to put saddle upon) insellate 1. pp of insellar; 2. adj swaybacked, saddle-backed inseminar v to inseminate Hence: insemination insemination n insemination inseniabile adj teachable inseniamento n 1. (act or art of) teaching; 2. instruction, education, tuition inseniar v to teach; inseniar un cosa a un persona to teach someone something Hence: inseniamento; inseniabile insensate adj senseless, foolish, insensate insensibile adj insensible (1. imperceptible; 2. insensitive) insensibilitate n insensibility, insensitiveness inseparabile adj inseparable inseparabilitate n inseparability inserer -ser-/-sert- v to insert Hence: insertion; insertar insert- see inserer insertar v to insert; also: to graft insertion n insertion insid- v in derivatives Hence: insidia & insidia n 1. snare, ambush; 2. insidiousness Hence: insidiose; insidiar-insidiator insidiar v 1. waylay, ambush; 2. to plot against insidiator n 1. waylayer; 2. plotter insidiose adj insidious insigne adj distinguished, illustrious Hence: insignia insignia n I. ensign (1. badge or emblem of office or dignity; 2. standard, banner); II. standard-bearer; insignias insignia insignificante adj insignificant insignificantia n insignificance insimul¹ (-sí-) adv together insimul² (-sí-) n general effect, ensemble insincer adj insincere insinceritate n insincerity insinuante 1. ppr of insinuar; 2. adj insinuating, ingratiating insinuar v I. to introduce or insert (gently); II. to insinuate (1. as in “to insinuate oneself into a person’s confidence”; 2. to hint, imply) Hence: insinuante; insinuation; insinuative; insinuator insinuation n insinuation insinuative adj insinuative insinuator n insinuator insipide (-sí-) adj insipid, flat Hence: insipiditate insipiditate n insipidity insipiente adj foolish Hence: insipientia insipientia n foolishness insistentia n insistence insister v to insist; insister super to insist on Hence: insistentia in situ L in situ insobrie adj unsober insobrietate n unsoberness, insobriety insociabile adj unsociable insociabilitate n unsociability insolar v to (place in the) sun, insolate Hence: insolation insolation n 1. insolation, sunning; 2. sunstroke insolente adj insolent Hence: insolentia insolentia n insolence insolite (-só-) adj unusual, unaccustomed insolubile adj insoluble (1. that cannot be dissolved; 2. that cannot be solved) insolubilitate n insolubility (1. incapacity of being dissolved; 2. incapacity of being solved) insolvente adj insolvent insolventia n Com. insolvency insomne adj sleepless, insomnious Hence: insomnia insomnia n insomnia inspect- see inspicer inspectar v to inspect inspection n inspection inspector n inspector inspectorato n inspectorate, inspectorship insperabile adj not to be hoped (for) insperate adj unhoped-for inspicer -spic-/-spect- v to inspect, superintend Hence: inspection; inspector-inspectorato; inspectar inspirar v 1. to inhale, inspire; 2. to inspire (= to infuse life, feeling, enthusiasm, etc.) Hence: inspiration; inspirator inspiration n 1. inhalation; 2. inspiration inspirator n inspirer inspissar v to inspissate, thicken inspissation n inspissation, thickening instabile adj unstable instabilitate n instability installar v to install (1. to place in office; 2. to put in position for use); installar se to settle down, install oneself Hence: installation; reinstallar-reinstallation installation n installation instantanee adj instantaneous instantaneitate n instantaneousness, instantaneity instante¹ adj instant (= pressing, urgent) instante² n instant; (a) omne instante continually, at every moment Hence: instantanee-instantaneitate instantia n instance (1. urgent request; 2. Law) instar v to press, urge Hence: instante¹-instantia, instante² & instaurar v to establish, set up (a new order, method, etc.) Hence: instauration; instaurator instauration n establishment (of a government, etc.) instaurator n founder, establisher (of an institution, etc.) instigar v to instigate Hence: instigation; instigator; instigatrice instigation n instigation instigator n instigator instigatrice n instigatrix instillar v to instill, instil (1. to put in drop by drop; 2. to impart gradually) Hence: instillation instillation n instillation instinct- see instingu- instinctive adj instinctive instincto n instinct; instincto de conservation instinct of self-preservation instingu- -stingu-/-stinct- v in derivatives Hence: instinctive; instincto instituer -stitu-/-stitut- v to institute; instituer alicuno herede to institute someone as heir, to appoint someone as heir Hence: institution; institutor; instituto; instituta institut- see instituer instituta n -; institutas Law Institutes (of Justinian) institution n institution instituto n institute (= organization for the promotion of literature, science, art, etc.) institutor n 1. institutor, founder; 2. teacher instruct- see instruer instruction n I. instruction (1. education; 2. direction); II. Law preliminary investigation instructive adj instructive instructor n teacher, instructor; also: drillmaster; judice instructor examining magistrate instruer -stru-/-struct- v to instruct (1. to teach, educate; 2. to inform); instruer (un causa) Law to examine, investigate (a case) Hence: instruction; instructive; instructor instrumental adj instrumental (1. performed on musical instruments; 2. Gram.); causa instrumental instrumental cause instrumentar v to instrument (1. Law to draw up an instrument; 2. Mus. to arrange for instruments; also: to orchestrate) instrumentation n Mus. instrumentation; also: orchestration instrumentista n Mus. instrumentalist instrumento n instrument (1. tool; 2. “musical instrument”; 3. Law); instrumento de percussion percussion instrument; instrumento de vento wind instrument; instrumento de ligno woodwind instrument Hence: instrumentista; instrumental; instrumentar-instrumentation insubmersibile adj insubmersible insubmission n insubordination, insubmission insubordinate adj insubordinate insubordination n insubordination insubstantial adj insubstantial, unsubstantial insubstantialitate n insubstantiality, unsubstantiality insuccesso n failure (= want of success) insufficiente adj 1. insufficient; 2. incapable, incompetent insufficientia n 1. insufficiency; 2. incapacity, incompetence insufflar v to blow upon or into, insufflate Hence: insufflation; insufflator insufflation n insufflation; also: Med. insufflator n insufflator (= device for insufflating); also: Med. insuffribile adj insufferable, unbearable insula (ín-) n 1. island, isle; 2. block (of buildings) Hence: insular¹-insularitate; insulario; insular² &; peninsula & insulamento n 1. isolation; 2. etc. insulation insular¹ adj insular insular² adj 1. to isolate, insulate; 2. etc. to insulate Hence: insulamento; insulation; insulator insulario n islander insularitate n insularity insulation n etc. insulation insulator n Elec. insulator; attrib etc. insulating insulina n insulin insultar v 1. to attack; 2. to insult Hence: insulto; insultator insultator n 1. attacker, aggressor; 2. insulter insulto n 1. attack; 2. insult insuperabile adj insuperable insupportabile adj insupportable, unbearable insurgente 1. ppr of insurger; 2. adj insurgent insurger -surg-/-surrect- v to rise (in revolt) Hence: insurgente; insurrection-insurrectional; insurgite-insurgito insurgite 1. pp of insurger; 2. adj insurgent insurgito n insurgent insurmontabile adj insurmountable insurrect- see insurger insurrection n insurrection insurrectional adj insurrectional intabulamento n Arch. entablature, entablement intabular v to board up intacte adj intact intactile adj not tactile, intactile intangibile adj intangible intangibilitate n intangibility intascar v to pocket, put in a pocket integrabile adj Math. integrable integrabilitate n Math. integrability integral¹ adj 1. complete, whole; 2. Math. integral integral² n Math. integral integrante 1. ppr of integrar; 2. adj integral (= constituent) integrar v to integrate (= to complete); also: Math. integration n integration (= act of integrating; also: Math.) integrator n integrator integre (ín-) adj 1. entire, whole; 2. upright (= of unfailing integrity) Hence: integritate; integral; integrar-integrante, integrabile-integrabilitate, integration, integrator, disintegrar-disintegration, reintegrar-reintegration integritate n integrity (1. entirety; 2. uprightness) intellect- see intellig- intellection n intellection (= action or process of understanding) intellective adj intellective intellecto n intellect Hence: intellectual-intellectualitate intellectu- see intellecto intellectual¹ adj intellectual intellectual² n intellectual intellectualitate n intellectuality intellig- -lig-/-lect- v in derivatives Hence: intelligente-intelligentia; inintelligente-inintelligentia; intelligibile-inintelligibile; intellection; intellective; intellecto & intelligente adj intelligent intelligentia n 1. intelligence (as in “intelligence quotient”); 2. understanding; also: knowledge, intelligence (of a thing); haber intelligentia de to understand, have knowledge of; haber intelligentia con (le inimico) to have an understanding with (the enemy) intelligentsia R n intelligentsia, educated (class or classes) intelligibile adj intelligible intemperante adj intemperate intemperantia n intemperance intemperate adj intemperate intendente n intendant; also: administrator, superintendent, etc. intendentia n intendency (= office and function of an intendant); also: administration, superintendence, management, etc. intender -tend-/-tent-/-tens- v 1. to intend (= to plan); 2. to understand, apprehend; intender se to get along (together); dar a intender to give to understand Hence: intendimento; intendente-intendentia; intention-intentional, intentionate; intente; intento; intentar; intension; intensive; intense-intensitate, intensificar-intensification; superintender & intendimento n understanding (= ability to understand) intenibile adj untenable intenibilitate n untenability, intenability intens- see intender intense adj intense (=existing in an extreme degree) intensificar v to intensify (= to increase the intensity of) intensification n intensification intension n intension, intenseness intensitate n intensity intensive adj intensive (1. having intensity; 2. Gram.); cultura intensive Agr. intensive cultivation intent- see intender intentar v -; intentar un accusation contra Law to direct an accusation against; intentar un processo or un action contra Law to institute proceedings, or enter an action, against intente adj intent intention n intention; con intention intentionally, purposely intentional adj intentional intentionate adj -; ben, mal, intentionate well-, ill-, intentioned intento n intent, intention inter (ín-) prep 1. between; 2. among Hence: intertanto etc.; interdum etc. inter- prefixo with nouns, adjectives, and verbs; also in combination with adjectival suffixes inter- (= between, among) Hence: interacto etc.; interlingua etc., interstellar etc; intervertebral etc.; intercambiar etc.; intervenir etc. interacto n entr’acte (1. intermission; 2.dance, piece of music, etc.; performed between the acts of a play) intercalar v intercalate Hence: intercalari; intercalation intercalari adj intercalary intercalation n intercalation intercambiabile adj interchangeable intercambiar v to interchange, exchange Hence: intercambio; intercambiabile intercambio n interchange interceder -ced-/-cess- v to intercede Hence: intercession; intercessor intercept- see intercip- interceptar v to intercept (= to seize or stop on the way from one place to another) interception n interception intercess- see interceder intercession n intercession intercessor n intercessor intercip- -cip-/-cept- v in derivatives Hence: interception; interceptar intercostal adj Anat. intercostal intercruciar v to intercross (= to put crosswise); intercruciar se to intercross (= to form a cross with one another) intercurr- v in derivatives Hence: intercurrente intercurrente adj intercurrent (1. intervening; 2. Med.) intercutanee adj intercutaneous, subcutaneous interdicer -dic-/-dict- v to interdict (1. to forbid; 2. Eccl.) Hence: interdiction; interdicto interdict- see interdicer interdiction n interdiction (1. prohibition; 2. Law) interdicto n Eccl. interdict interdigital adj situated between the digits, interdigital interdum (-tér-) adv sometimes, occasionally; for some time; meanwhile, in the meantime interea (-té-) adv meanwhile, in the meantime interessante 1. ppr of interessar; 2. adj interesting interessar v to interest; interessar se to be interested, take an interest interessate 1. pp of interessar; 2. adj interested (= self-interested, self-seeking) interessato n interested party interesse n interest (1. as in “to have an interest in some enterprise”; 2. as in “to take an interest in some subject”; 3. Fin.); in le interesse de un persona in or to somebody’s interest; prender interesse to take an interest; (libro) sin interesse uninteresting (book); interesse simplice, composite simple, compound, interest Hence: interessar-interessante, interessate-interessato-cointeressato; disinteresse-disinteressar-disinteressate interferentia n Phys. interference interferer v Phys. to interfere Hence: interferentia interfoliacee adj Bot. interfoliaceous interfoliar v to interleave (a book, etc.) interim¹ (ín-) adv meanwhile, (in the) meantime Hence: interime interim² (ín-) n interim; in le interim in the interim interime (té-) adj interim interior¹ adj interior; also: inside, inner, etc.; vita interior inner life; commercio interior domestic, interior trade interior² n inside, interior interject- see interjic- interjection n Gram. interjection interjective adj interjectional interjic- jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: interjection; interjective interlardamento n (action of) larding or interlarding interlardar v 1. Cookery to lard; 2. to interlard interlinea n (blank) space (between two written or printed lines) interlinear¹ adj interlinear interlinear² v to interlineate, to interline interlineation n interlineation interlingua n interlanguage, interlingua interlingual adj interlingual interlinguista n interlinguist interlinguistica n interlinguistics interlocut- see interloquer interlocution n interlocution (= interchange of speech) interlocutor n interlocutor interlocutori adj Law interlocutory interloquer loqu-/-locut- v 1. to interject (a remark); 2. Law to award or pronounce an interlocutory decree Hence: interlocution; interlocutor; interlocutori interludio n interlude interlunio n interlunation, interlunar period intermaxillar adj intermaxillary; osso intermaxillar intermaxillary bone intermediari adj intermediary, intermediate intermediario n intermediary intermedie adj intermediary, intermediate Hence: intermediari-intermediario; intermedio intermedio n entr’acte (= dance, piece of music, etc., performed between the acts of a play) intermezzo I n intermezzo interminabile adj interminable intermiss- see intermitter intermission n intermission intermittente adj intermittent; pulso intermittente Med. intermittent pulse intermittentia n intermittence, intermittency intermitter -mitt-/-miss- v to intermit; interrupt Hence: intermittente-intermittentia; intermission internamento n internment; campo de internamento internment camp internar v to intern international adj international internationalisar v to internationalize internationalisation n internationalization internationalismo n internationalism internationalista n internationalist internationalitate n internationality internato n boarding school interne adj internal; also: inner, inside, etc.; angulo interne interior angle; medicina interne internal medicine; (medicamento) pro uso interne (medicine) for internal use Hence: internar-internamento; interno-internato interno n 1. School boarder, boarding student; 2. Med. intern(e) internodio n internode internuncio n internuncio (= representative of the Pope) interossee adj Anat. interosseous interpellante n interpellant interpellar v 1. to challenge (someone) to answer; 2. Parl. to interpellate Hence: interpellante; interpellation; interpellator interpellation n 1. (peremptory) questioning; 2. interpellation interpellator n interpellant interpolar v to interpolate Hence: interpolation; interpolator interpolation n interpolation interpolator n interpolator interponer -pon-/-posit- v to interpose Hence: interposition interposit- see interponer interposition n interposition interprendente adj enterprising interprender -prend-/-pris- v to undertake Hence: interprendente; interprisa; interprenditor interprenditor n (one who undertakes something) undertaker, entrepreneur; also: contractor interpretabile adj interpretable interpretar v to interpret (1. to explain or expound; 2. to translate as interpreter) interpretation n interpretation interpretative adj interpretive, interpretative interprete (-tér-) n interpreter (1. one whose profession is to translate orally; 2. one who explains or expounds) Hence: interpretar-interpretabile, interpretation, interpretative, misinterpretar-misinterpretation interpris- see interprender interprisa n undertaking, enterprise interramento n interment, burial interrar v to inter, bury Hence: interramento interregno n interregnum interrogar v to interrogate, examine Hence: interrogation; interrogative; interrogator; interrogatori; interrogatorio interrogation n interrogation; puncto de interrogation question mark interrogative adj Gram. interrogative interrogator n interrogator interrogatori adj interrogatory interrogatorio n Law interrogatory interrumper -rump-/-rupt- v to interrupt (1. to break in upon; 2. as in “a building interrupts the view”) Hence: interruption; interruptive; iuterruptor; interrupte-ininterrupte interrupt- see interrumper interrupte adj interrupted interruption n interruption (= action of interrupting, breaking in upon) interruptive adj interruptive interruptor n interrupter (1. one who interrupts; 2. Elec.) intersection n Geom. intersection interstellar adj interstellar interstitial adj interstitial interstitio n 1. interstice; 2. interval (= space of time between two events) Hence: interstitial intertanto adv meanwhile, in the meantime intertener v to entertain (= to divert, amuse) Hence: intertenimento intertenimento n entertainment (= diversion, amusement) intertropical adj intertropical intervallo n interval intervenir -ven-/-vent- v to intervene (as in “to intervene in a quarrel”) Hence: intervention intervent- see intervenir intervention n intervention (as in “intervention in a quarrel”) intervertebral adj intervertebral intervider -vid-/-vist- v to catch sight of, catch a glimpse of Hence: intervista interview A n Journ. interview Hence: interviewar interviewar v Journ. to interview interviewer A n Journ. interviewer intervist- see intervider intervista n interview (= meeting, conference) intervocalic adj Phonet. intervocalic intestate adj Law intestate (= without having made a valid will) intestin adj intestine Hence: intestino-intestinal intestinal adj intestinal intestino n intestine, bowel inthronamento n enthronement inthronar v to enthrone intimar v to intimate (= to make known formally) Hence: intimation intimation n intimation (= formal notification) intime (ín-) adj intimate (1. inward, deepseated; 2. close) Hence: intimitate; intimar & intimidabile adj easily intimidated intimidar v to intimidate intimidation n intimidation intimitate n intimacy intitular v to entitle (as in “to entitle a book, etc.”) Hence: intitulation intitulation n (act of) entitling (as in “entitling a book, etc.”) intolerabile adj intolerable intolerabilitate n intolerability intolerante adj intolerant intolerantia n intolerance intonar v to intonate, intone Hence: intonation intonation n intonation intonnar v to tun, barrel intorquer -torqu-/-tors- v to twist inwards Hence: intorsion intors- see intorquer intorsion n intorsion intoxicar v to poison Hence: intoxication intoxication n toxication, poisoning intra adv/prep within intra- prefixo chiefly with adjectives intra- (= inside, within) Hence: intradorso etc.; intramural etc.; intravenose etc. intractabile adj intractable intractabilitate n intractability intradorso n Arch. intrados intraducibile adj untranslatable intramural adj intramural intransferibile adj not transferable, untransferable intransigente adj uncompromising, intransigent intransigentia n intransigence intransmissibile adj not transmissible intransmutabile adj not transmutable intravenose adj intravenous; injection intravenose intravenous injection intrepide adj intrepid intrepiditate n intrepidity intricar v I. to entangle, confuse, intricate; II. to intrigue (1. to excite the curiosity or interest of; 2. to carry on underhand plotting or scheming); intricar se to get entangled Hence: intrico; intrication; intricate intricate 1. pp of intricar; 2. adj intricate intrication n intrication, intricacy, complication intrico n I. intricacy, complication; 2. intrigue (= underhand plotting or scheming) intriga n intrigue (1. underhanded plotting or scheming; 2. plot of a play, novel, etc.); intriga amorose, intriga galante intrigue (= secret love affair) intrigante¹ 1. ppr of intrigar; 2. adj scheming intrigante² n intriguer, intrigant intrigar v to intrigue (1. to excite the curiosity or interest of; 2. to carry on underhand plotting or scheming) Hence: intriga; intrigante intrinsec (-trín-) adj intrinsic intro adv inwardly, internally, on the inside, in intro- prefixo with verbs intro- (= inwards, to the inside) Hence: introducer etc.; introspicer etc. introducer -duc-/-duct- v to introduce (= to insert, put in, bring in, etc.) Hence: introduction; introductive; introductor; introductori introduct- see introducer introduction n introduction; littera de introduction letter of introduction introductive adj introductory, introductive introductor n 1. introducer; 2. introductor (of ambassadors) introductori adj introductory intromiss- see intromitter intromission n intromission intromitter -mitt-/-miss- v to intromit Hence: intromission introspect- see introspicer introspection n introspection introspective adj introspective introspicer -spic-/-spect- v to introspect (1. to look within; 2. to practice introspection) Hence: introspection; introspective introvabile adj not to be found introvers- see introverter introversion n introversion (1. action or state of turning inwards; 2. Relig. contemplation of the indwelling divine presence; 3. Psychol.) introverter -vert-/-vers- v to introvert (1. Zool.] to draw inward, invaginate; 2. to turn the mind, direct the attention, inward; 3. to be introverted) Hence: introversion; introvertite-introvertito introvertite 1. pp of introverter; 2. adj Psychol. introverted introvertito n Psychol. introvert intruder -trud-/-trus- v to intrude (= to thrust or force in or upon); intruder se to intrude (= to thrust oneself in, to encroach) Hence: intrusion; intruse-intruso intrus- see intruder intruse adj intruding intrusion n intrusion (= act of intruding upon someone) intruso n intruder intuer v to perceive by intuition, to intuit Hence: intuition; intuitive intuition n intuition intuitive adj intuitive intumescente 1. ppr of intumescer; 2. adj intumescent intumescentia n intumescence intumescer v to intumesce Hence: intumescente-intumescentia intus (ín-) adv inside (1. on the inside, within; 2. into, to the inside) Hence: intussusception etc. intussusception n Physiol. intussusception inundar v to flood, inundate Hence: inundation inundation n inundation, flood inurban adj inurbane inusabile adj unusable inusual adj unusual (1. out of the ordinary; 2. not customary) inutile adj useless inutilisabile adj unutilizable, unusable inutilisar v to render useless inutilisate adj not utilized, unused inutilitate n uselessness invader -vad-/-vas- v to invade Hence: invasion; invasive; invasor invaginar v to invaginate Hence: invagination; invaginate invaginate 1. pp of invaginar; 2. adj invaginated, invaginate invagination n invagination, intussuception invainar v to sheathe (a sword, etc.) invalidar v to invalidate invalidation n invalidation invalide (-vá-) adj 1. invalid, disabled; 2. invalid, without legal force invaliditate n invalidity (1. want of bodily strength; 2. want of validity, invalidness) invalido (-vá-) n invalid; specif.: disabled soldier invariabile adj invariable invariabilitate n invariability invas- see invader invasar v to fill into containers; also: to bottle, etc. invasion n invasion invasive adj invasive invasor n invader invect- see inveher invectiva n invective, abuse invective adj abusive, reviling inveher -veh-/-vect- v to inveigh Hence: invective-invectiva inveloppamento n envelopment inveloppar v to envelop, wrap up Hence: inveloppe; inveloppamento; disinveloppar inveloppe n envelope inven- -ven-/-vent- v in derivatives) Hence: invention; inventive; inventor; inventar invendibile adj unsalable invenenamento n (act of) poisoning invenenar v to poison invent- see inven- inventar v to invent inventariar v to inventory inventario n inventory; facer le inventario to take stock; beneficio de inventario [Law beneficium inventarii, benefit of inventory Hence: inventariar invention n invention; invention del cruce Invention of the Cross inventive adj inventive inventor n inventor inverisimile adj unlikely, improbable inverosimilante adj unlikely, improbable inverosimilantia n lack of verisimilitude, improbability invers- see inverter inverse adj inverse inversion n inversion inversive adj inversive inverso n inverse inversor n Elec. reversing switch invertebrate adj invertebrate invertebrato n Zool. invertebrate inverter -vert-/-vers- v 1. to invert; 2. to capsize; inverter le currente electric to reverse the electric current Hence: invertina; inversion; inversive; inversor; inverse-inverso invertina n Biochem. invertase, invertin investigabile adj investigable investigar v to investigate Hence: investigabile; investigation; investigator investigation n investigation investigator n investigator investimento n 1. investiture (= formal investing of a person with an office, power, etc.); 2. beleaguerment; 3. Fin. investment investir v to invest (1. as in “to invest with supreme authority”; 2. to beleaguer; 3. Fin.) Hence: investimento, investitura investitura n investiture (= formal investing of a person with an office, power, etc.) inveterar v 1. to grow old; 2. to grow inveterate Hence: inveterate inveterate adj inveterate inviar v to send Hence: invio; inviato inviato n envoy (1. messenger, representative; 2. Dipl.) invicte adj unvanquished invide (ín-) adj envious Hence: invidia-invidiose, invidiar-invidiabile invidia n 1. covetousness; 2. envy (= feeling of envy) invidiabile adj enviable invidiar v to envy (1. to covet; 2. to be envious of) invidiose adj envious invincibile adj invincible invincibilitate n invincibility invio (-ío) n sending, dispatch inviolabile adj inviolable inviolabilitate n inviolability inviolate adj inviolate invirgar v Naut. to bend (a sail) invirgatura n 1. Naut. (action of) bending (a sail); 2. Naut. spread (of sails) invisibile adj invisible invisibilitate n invisibility invitar v to invite Hence: invitation; invitator; invitatori; invitatorio; invitato; convitar & invitation n invitation invitato n (invited) guest invitator n one who invites, inviter invitatori adj inviting, invitatory invitatorio n Eccl. invitatory invocar v to invoke (1. to call upon for help or protection; 2. to conjure); invocar le adjuta de un persona to appeal to someone for help Hence: invocation; invocator; invocatori invocation n invocation invocator n invoker invocatori adj invocatory involuntari adj involuntary involut- see involver involute adj involute (1. involved, intricate; 2. Bot.) involution n involution (1. act of involving; state of being involved; 2. retrograde development) involver -volv-/-volut- v I. to wrap (up), envelop; II. to involve (1. to entangle, implicate; 2. to imply) Hence: involution; involute; disinvolver & invulnerabile adj invulnerable invulnerabilitate n invulnerability *inyame n yam io pron pers I iodar v to iodate iodato n iodate iodic adj iodic iodismo n Med. iodism iodo n iodine Hence: iodato; iodic; iodose; iodismo; iodar; iodometria etc.; iodoformo etc. iodoformo n iodoform iodometria (-ía) n iodometry iodose adj iodous ion (í-) n ion Hence: ionic; ionisar-ionisation -ion suffixo substantive with the second stem of verbs in -er and -ir; note: -ion + -ose = -iose -ion (= action or result of ...ing) Hence: election etc.; vision etc.; inflexion etc.; distribution etc.; solution etc.; sanction etc. ionic adj Phys. ionic ionisar v to ionize ionisation n ionization iota n iota (1. ninth letter of the Greek alphabet; 2. as in “not an iota of evidence”) Iphigenia (-ía) npr Mythol. Iphigenia ipse myself, yourself, himself, etc. (as in “the king himself”); hodie ipse this very day -ique see eque ir v to go; ir a (un persona) to suit, be becoming to (someone); ir e venir to walk up and down Hence: adir &; ambir &; circuir &; exir &; obir &; preterir &; transir &; see also verbal forms va, van, vamos ir-¹ see Eire ir-² see in- ira n anger, wrath, ire Hence: irate; irascer & irascer v to become angry Hence: irascibile-irascibilitate irascibile adj irascible irascibilitate n irascibility irate adj angry, wrathful, irate iridaceas npl Bot. Iridaceae iridacee adj Bot. iridaceous Iride npr Relig. Iris; iride iris (1. rainbow; 2. “iris of the eye”; 3. Bot.; also: orris); diaphragma iride Photog. iris diaphragm Hence: iridium; iridacee-iridaceas; iridescer-iridescente-iridescentia iridescente 1. ppr of iridescer; 2. adj iridescent iridescentia n iridescence iridescer v to iridesce iridium n iridium Iris npr Relig. Iris; iris iris (1. rainbow; 2. “iris of the eye”; 3. Bot.; also: orris); diaphragma iris Phot. iris diaphragm Hence: irisar-irisation; iritis irisar v to make iridescent, iridize irisation n iridescence, irization iritis (-ítis) n Med. iritis Irlanda npr Ireland Hence: irlandese irlandese¹ adj Irish irlandese² n 1. Irish (language); 2. Irishman, Irishwoman ironia (-ía) n irony Hence: ironista; ironic; ironisar ironic adj ironical, ironic ironisar v to speak ironically, ironize ironista n ironist; ironical person irradiante 1. ppr of irradiar; 2. adj irradiant irradiar v to radiate, irradiate (1. to shine; 2. to give out, shed) Hence: irradiante; irradiation; irradiator irradiation n irradiation (1. act of irradiating; 2. state of being irradiated) irradiator n irradiator irrationabile adj unreasonable (1. not endowed with reason; 2. not conformable to reason) irrational adj irrational (1. not endowed with reason; 2. not conformable to reason, unreasonable; 3. Math.) irrationalitate n irrationality (1. state of lacking reason; 2. unreasonableness; 3. Math.) irreal adj unreal irrealisabile adj unrealizable irrealitate n unreality irreclamabile adj nonclaimable irreconciliabile adj irreconcilable irreconciliabilitate n irreconcilability irrecuperabile adj irrecoverable irrecusabile adj Law not challengeable, not exceptionable, irrecusable irredenta I n irredenta Hence: irredentismo; irredentista irredentismo n Irredentism; irredentism irredentista n Irredentist; irredentist irredimibile adj irredeemable (= not redeemable) irreducibile adj irreducible irreducibilitate n irreducibility irreflexion n want of reflection, thoughtlessness irreformabile adj irreformable irrefrangibile adj irrefrangible irrefrangibilitate n irrefrangibility irrefutabile adj irrefutable irrefutabilitate n irrefutability irrefutate adj unrefuted irregular adj irregular irregularitate n irregularity (1. quality of being irregular; 2. that which is irregular) irreligion n irreligion irreligiose adj irreligious irreligiositate n irreligiousness irremediabile adj irremediable irremissibile adj irremissible irremissibilitate n irremissibility irremunerabile adj irremunerable irreparabile adj irreparable irreparabilitate n irreparability irreprehensibile adj irreprehensible, irreproachable irrepressibile adj irrepressible irreprochabile adj irreproachable irresistibile adj irresistible irresistibilitate n irresistibility irresolubile adj irresoluble, irresolvable irresolute adj irresolute irresolution n irresolution, irresoluteness irrespirabile adj irrespirable (= not fit for respiration) irresponsabile adj irresponsible irresponsabilitate n irresponsibility irreverente adj irreverent irreverentia n irreverence irrevocabile adj irrevocable irrevocabilitate n irrevocability irrider -rid-/-ris- v to deride Hence: irrision; irrisor; irrisori irrigabile adj irrigable irrigar v to irrigate Hence: irrigabile; irrigation; irrigator; irrigatori irrigation n irrigation irrigator n 1. irrigator; 2. Med. syringe, clyster irrigatori adj irrigative, irrigatory irris- see irrider irrision n derision irrisor n derider irrisori adj derisive, derisory irritabile adj irritable irritabilitate n irritability irritante n irritant; also: Med. irritar v to irritate (1. to annoy; 2. Pathol. to make morbidly sensitive; 3. Physiol. to stimulate to vital action) Hence: irritante; irritabile-irritabilitate; irritation irritation n irritation (1. annoyance; 2. Pathol.; 3. Physiol.) irrite (ír-) adj Law void, nullified irrorar v to bedew; also: to sprinkle, spray Hence: irroration irroration n bedewment; also: sprinkling, spraying irrumper /-rupt- v to break or burst into, irrupt Hence: irruption irrupt- see irrumper irruption n irruption is 1. dem pron this, that; 2. dem adj this, that is-¹ n in geographical compounds is-, ice- (= ice) Hence: Islanda etc. is-² adj in compounds iso- (as in “isotope, isometric”) Hence: isotope etc.; isometric etc.; isobare etc. Isaac nprm Isaac Isaia (-sáia) npr Isaiah -isar suffixo verbal with nouns and adjectives -ize (1. nouns to make into ...; to apply ...; to make use of ...; etc.; 2. adjectives to render ..., to make ...) Hence: chloroformisar etc.; pasteurisar etc.; pulverisar etc.; commercialisar etc.; standardisar etc. islam n Islam Hence: islamismo; islamita-islamitic; islamic; islamisar islamic adj Islamic, Islamitic islamisar v to Islamize islamismo n Islamism islamita n/adj Islamite, Mohammedan islamitic adj Islamitic, Islamic Islanda npr Iceland Hence: islandese; islandic islandese¹ adj Icelandic islandese² n 1. Icelander; 2. Icelandic (language) islandic adj Icelandic -ismo suffixo substantive with nouns, adjectives, and verbs in -isar -ism (1. action, process, practice, or result of ...izing; 2. state or practice of being ...; 3. Med. abnormal condition resulting from excess of ...; 4. doctrine or practice of ... or concerned with what is ...; 5. something characteristic of ...; also: the language of ...) Hence: baptismo etc.; hypnotismo etc.; magnetismo etc.; barbarismo etc.; despotismo etc.; alcoholismo etc.; plumbismo etc.; calvinismo etc.; socialismo etc.; gallicismo etc.; provincialismo etc. isobare adj Geog. isobaric; linea(s) isobare isobaric line(s), isobar(s) Hence: isobaro-isobaric isobaric adj isobaric (1. Geog.; 2. Chem. ) isobaro (-ó-) n isobar (1. Meteorol.; 2. Chem.) isochrone adj isochronal Hence: isochronismo isochronismo n isochronism isocline adj isoclinal Hence: isoclino isoclino (-ó-) n isocline isodiametric adj isodiametric isodynamic adj isodynamic isogame (-ó-) adj Biol. isogamous Hence: isogamia isogamia (-ía) n isogamy isogone adj isogonal isolamento n 1. isolation; 2. etc. insulation isolar v 1. to isolate, insulate; 2. etc. to insulate Hence: isolamento; isolation; isolator; isolate isolate 1. pp of isolar; 2. adj isolated, lonely, solitary isolation n 1. isolation; 2. etc. insulation isolator n 1. isolator (= one who or that which isolates); 2. etc. insulator isomere adj Chem. isomeric, isomerous Hence: isomerismo isomerismo n Chem. isomerism isometric adj isometric isomorphe adj isomorphic Hence: isomorphismo isomorphismo n isomorphism isoscele adj isosceles isotherma n isotherm isotherme adj isothermal Hence: isotherma isotope (-só-) adj Chem. isotopic Hence: isotopo isotopo (-só-) n Chem. isotope Israel npr Israel Hence: israelita israelita¹ n 1. Israelite; 2. Israeli (= national of the State of Israel) israelita² adj 1. Israelitic, Israelite; 2. Israel, of (the State of) Israel isse dem adj this, that, these, those (= esse) Hence: isso -issime (-íssime) suffixo adjective with adjectives most, very, greatly ... Hence: -issimo; fortissime etc. -issimo¹ (-íssimo) suffixo substantive with adjectives -issimo (= one who or that which is most or most highly ...) Hence: generalissimo etc.; pianissimo etc. -issimo² (-íssimo) suffixo adverbial with adjectives and adverbs -issimo (= most, very, greatly ...ly) Hence: bravissimo etc.; pianissimo etc. isso dem pron this, that; pro isso for this reason, for that reason, therefore (= esso) -ista¹ suffixo substantive with nouns and adjectives, and with verbs in -isar -ist (1. one who ...izes or believes in ...izing; 2. one who practices the art or science of ...; 3. adherent of the doctrine of or of the ...) Hence: baptista etc.; clarinettista etc.; novellista etc.; biologista etc.; calvinista etc.; evolutionista etc.; socialista etc. -ista² suffixo adjective with nouns and adjectives, and with verbs in -isar -ist, -istic (= pertaining to ...ism or to ...ists) Hence: baptista etc.; socialista etc. iste I. dem adj 1. this; these; 2. (the) latter (= second of two); II. dem pron 1. this (one); 2. the latter; istes dem pron these -ister see -sister isthmic adj isthmian isthmo n isthmus Hence: isthmic -it- see -itate ita adv 1. thus, so; 2. just so, yes; 3. and so, consequently; 4. accordingly, under the circumstances Hence: itaque etc. -ita suffixo substantive with nouns -ite (1. inhabitant, citizen, or native of ...; 2. member, adherent, or partisan of ...) Hence: cosmopolita etc.; jesuita etc.; semita etc. Italia npr Italy Hence: italian-italianismo, italianisar, italiano; italic-italico italian adj Italian italianisar v to Italianize italianismo n Italianism italiano n Italian (1. language of Italy; 2. inhabitant of Italy) italic adj 1. Italic; 2. Print. italic italico n Print. italic itaque (í-) conj and so, therefore -itate suffixo substantive with adjectives; -it- before additional suffix -ity, -iety (= state or quality of being ...) Hence: regularitate etc.; varietate etc. -ite suffixo substantive mainly with nouns Mineral. -ite (= mineral or rock containing ..., resembling ..., characterized by ..., etc.) Hence: graphite etc.; lignite etc.; meteorite etc. item (í-) adv I. item; II. likewise (1. in the same manner; 2. moreover, furthermore) iterabile adj repeatable iterar v to iterate, repeat (1. to do again; 2. to say again) iteration n iteration, repetition iterative adj iterative (1. repetitive; 2. Gram. frequentative) iterator n repeater (= one who repeats) -iterne see eterne itero (í-) adv again, anew; itero e itero again and again, repeatedly Hence: iterar-iterabile, iteration, iterative, iterator, reiterar-reiterabile, reiteration, reiterative itinerante adj itinerant itinerantia n itinerancy itinerar v to travel from place to place itinerari adj itinerary (= pertaining to roads, a route, or a journey) itinerario n itinerary (1. course of travel; 3. guidebook) itinere n road, route; line of travel Hence: itinerari; itinerario; itinerar-itinerante-itinerantia -ition suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir; note: -ition + -ose = -itiose -ition (= action or result of ...ing) Hence: addition etc.: apparition etc.; audition etc.; fruition etc.; volition etc. -itis (-ítis) suffixo substantive with names of parts of the body Med. -itis (= inflammatory disease of the ...) Hence: appendicitis etc.; laryngitis etc. -itive suffixo adjective with verbs in -er and -ir -itive (1. tending to ...; 2. having the function of ...ing) Hence: definitive etc.; fugitive etc.; intuitive etc. -itor suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -itor, -er (= one who, or that which ...s) Hence: editor etc.; consumitor etc.; servitor etc. -itori suffixo adjective with verbs in -er and -ir -itory (= pertaining to, or serving for, the action of ...ing) Hence: -itoria; -itorio; meritori etc.; auditori etc.; transitori etc. -itoria suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -e (= instrument for ...ing) Hence: frigitoria etc.; fritoria etc. -itorio suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -itory, -itorium (= place where ...ing is done) Hence: auditorio etc.: dormitorio etc. -itude suffixo substantive with adjectives; -itudin- before additional suffix -itude (= state or quality of being ...) Hence: aptitude etc.: certitude etc. -itudin- see -itude -itura suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -iture (= action or result of ...ing] Hence: brunitura etc.; vestitura etc. -ive suffixo adjective with the second stem of verbs in -er and -ir -ive (1. tending to ...; 2. having the function of ...ing) Hence: receptive etc.; decisive etc.; reflexive etc.; executive etc.; diminutive etc.; inventive etc.